Harry Potter y el retorno de la oscuridad
by Jamincillo
Summary: El regreso de Voldemort traerá consigo muchas sorpresas. Harry volverá a Hogwarts en su sexto curso y descubrira nuevos sentimientos. Sin embargo deberán estar alertas a los planes de Voldemort, pues tratara de atacar para conseguir su firme proposito.
1. El ataque

Nota del autor:  
  
Este fan fic es la continuación de Harry Potter 5 ( Libro oficial) con fines no lucrativos.  
  
Diviértanse y disfruten de la historia, por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios, se los agradeceré.  
  
Descripción:  
  
El regreso de Voldemort traerá consigo muchas sorpresas. Harry volverá a Hogwarts para prepararse como auror en su sexto curso y descubrir nuevos sentimientos. Sin embargo tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico deberán estar alertas a los planes de Voldemort, pues tratara de atacar para conseguir su firme propósito.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
1  
  
El ataque  
  
Los días pasaban lentamente en Privet drive, era una noche tormentosa en la cual se dibujaban estrepitosos relámpagos en el cielo gris, el agua escurría por los tejados de las casas cuadradas, y los céspedes lucían mas radiantes y grandes que en años anteriores.  
  
Parecía que habían transcurrido meses en el numero 4 de Privet Drive para Harry Potter. Era casi imposible, en esos días tan tempestuosos, dar un paseo por las empapadas calles de Privet Drive.  
  
Apenas había pasado una semana, y no parecía haber indicios de que algo extraño estuviera pasando en el mundo muggle, todo estaba tan normal y tranquilo como siempre.  
  
Lo único que parecía haber cambiado, era el comportamiento de los Dursley hacia Harry, aunque no era bastante la diferencia, por lo menos ahora le daban la misma ración de comida que la de Dudley y podía ver los noticieros.  
  
Harry se encontraba en la cocina tirado en la silla de la mesa, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista, mientras que Tío Vernon leía concentradamente su periódico muggle, y Dudley se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión entretenidamente, mientras que Tía Petunia preparaba Huevos fritos para la cena.  
  
- Ya esta la cena lista, Dudley, vente a cenar- Llamó Tía Petunia, mientras servia dos huevos fritos en el plato de Tío Vernon.  
  
Indudablemente, Dudley había aumentado de complexión física, pasando de parecer un lindo cerdito Rosado a un rinoceronte, y aunque la nutriologa, el entrenador de boxeo y sus profesores siempre le habían dicho que llevara una dieta balanceada, parecía como si le dijeran que comiera lo mas que pudiera.  
  
Harry, se estaba apresurando para terminarse sus dos huevos fritos y dirigirse a la sala de estar para ver las noticias, y aunque Tío Vernon aceptaba que Harry viera las noticias, siempre mostraba una cara de desagrado.  
  
Cuando Harry, al fin, pudo terminarse sus huevos fritos, y se dirigió a la sala de estar, prendió el televisor en busca de noticias relevantes acerca del regreso de Voldemort, nuevamente todo parecía tan normal como siempre.  
  
- Cines británicos anuncian que la popular actriz Jessica McBee, será la protagonista de la próxima película " Muertes Dolorosas " dirigida por Robert Regan, aquí, en exclusiva, una entrevista con la actriz-  
  
El nombre de aquella película, provoco que Harry recordara a su padrino, y le volviera la nostalgia y el dolor, la culpabilidad de saber que si hubiera aprendido Oclumencia como debería haber sido, no hubiera pasado nada de lo que había sucedido.  
  
Terminado el noticiero, Harry esta preparado para irse a la cama, esta subiendo las escaleras cuando el teléfono timbró.  
  
- ¿ que horas son estas para que estén molestando? - gruño Tío Vernon malhumorado dirigiéndose a contestar el teléfono.  
  
- ¿qué se le ofrece?-  
  
Harry tuvo el presentimiento, de que esa llamada era para el, y estaba equivocado, tío Vernon volteo la cara, llena de rabia  
  
- Petunia, te hablan por teléfono- grito furiosamente.  
  
Cuando tía Petunia llego a contestar el teléfono,  
  
puso una cara de pánico, de horror, tenia los ojos desorbitados, y después de varios segundos de haber colgado, pudo decir algo que dejo impactado a Harry y a tío Vernon.  
  
- tenemos que irnos de aquí, en este momento- Parecía que cada silaba le costaba trabajo pronunciarla, tenia ligeramente la boca abierta, y se puso pálida.  
  
A tío Vernon le costo trabajo entender el mensaje  
  
- ¿qué dices?  
  
- no hay tiempo para explicar, tenemos que salir de aquí en este preciso instante-  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien, Petunia?  
  
- Si, no hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos salir de aquí, ya -  
  
- Petunia, porfavor, ¿a donde piensas ir a estas horas? El cine esta cerrado y ya cenamos como para ir a un restaurante, mañana te promete que te llevare a algún restaurante lujoso, y además esta lloviendo... -  
  
Tío Vernon no termino de hablar cuando sorpresivamente tía Petunia comenzó a gritar.  
  
- NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, SE TRATA DE VIDA O DE MUERTE- A tía Petunia le comenzaron a salir lagrimas por los ojos.  
  
Dudley había llegado a la escena, y miraba aterrorizado a su mama  
  
- Yo no me moveré de aquí - dijo Vernon.  
  
- ¡Tienes que hacerlo!, después te explicare, tenemos que irnos de aquí-  
  
- No moveré ni un solo músculo, ¡no te entiendo Petunia! ¿que te pasa? ¿ Abandonar nuestra casa de tantos años, desde que nos casamos?  
  
¿Que puede ser tan urgente para tener que salir de aquí, a estas horas, lloviendo, y sin tener tiempo para darme explicaciones?  
  
Si te sientes mal, mañana te llevare con un medico, pero ya es hora de dormir, tengo sueño, vamos a descansar -  
  
Harry estaba igual de confundido que tío Vernon y Dudley, ante el comportamiento tan raro de tía Petunia.  
  
Tía Petunia volteo hacia Harry y llorando desesperadamente pronuncio claramente - Voldemort-  
  
- ¡¿quién es Volimor?!- grito desesperadamente Vernon.  
  
Tía Petunia parecía incapaz de seguir hablando, estaba arrodillada llorando, angustiada, y Harry entendía el porque...  
  
- Después te explicaremos tío, tenemos que irnos-  
  
-¡no me iré de aquí!-  
  
a Harry le empezó a arder la cicatriz. Parecía que sería imposible mover a tío Vernon del numero 4 de Privet Drive.  
  
En ese instante volvió a sonar el teléfono.  
  
- No contestare- grito tío Vernon furioso mirando al teléfono.  
  
Harry se dirigía hacia el teléfono, tenia que contestar, debía hacerlo, sabia que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y era importante contestar el teléfono.  
  
- ¡No lo contestes! Te lo prohíbo -  
  
Pero Harry no hizo caso a la orden de tío Vernon y con paso firme se dirigió al teléfono, y lo descolgó.  
  
- hola-  
  
- ¿Harry?- dijo la voz del Sr. Weasley  
  
- si, soy yo-  
  
- Harry, es urgente que salgan de Privet Drive en este momento, se dirigen unos gigantes, tienen que salir en este momento, es importante, diríjanse a la calle Magnolia, ahí estará Lupin, Tonks, Moody y Mundungus para trasladarlos a un lugar seguro - Dijo la voz angustiada del Sr. Weasley, que hablaba lo mas rápido que podía.  
  
- Tío Vernon, no se quiere mover- contesto Harry tratando de ignorar los gritos de tío Vernon - ¡cuelga ese telefono!-  
  
- No hay tiempo Harry, si no se quiere mover, déjenlo ahí, se las tendrá que arreglar solo, ¡váyanse ya!-  
  
-¡ cuelga el maldito telefono!- seguía gritando tío Vernon  
  
- Esta bien- contesto Harry, acatando las ordenes del Sr. Weasley - Tía, tenemos que irnos-  
  
Tía Petunia seguía llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
- ¡Si quieres, te puedes ir tu, pero Petunia, Dudley y yo nos quedaremos en esta casa! -  
  
Harry no tenia otra opción, tenia que dejar Privet Drive, y lo iba a hacer solo, pero tía Petunia dijo algo que dejo impactado a Harry - Iré con el, y me llevare a Dudley-  
  
Estaba reincorporándose cuando tío Vernon grito - ¡no iremos a ninguna parte!-  
  
La tierra comenzó a vibrar, los árboles se movían, la casa temblaba...  
  
Los gigantes se estaban acercando a Privet Drive.  
  
- Vamonos ya- grito Harry desesperado. Tía Petunia agarro del brazo a Dudley y salió corriendo al paso de Harry, rumbo a la calle Magnolia - ¡Vernon!- gritaba tía Petunia todavía llorando y mirando de reojo hacia el numero 4 de Privet Drive - Vernon ¡ven!- pero Tío Vernon no se movió.  
  
Llegaron a la calle Magnolia, Dudley ahora acompañaba el llanto de su madre, quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente, los tres estaban empapados, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Privet Drive, donde claramente se podían observar a los gigantes arribando el lugar, y tumbando árboles y todo lo que se les pusiera delante.  
  
- ¡Vernon!- gritaba fuertemente tía Petunia entre sus sollozos.  
  
Harry trato de contar a los gigantes que podía observar, eran cerca de 5, y los 5 se encontraban exactamente donde estaba el numero 4.  
  
Harry estaba angustiado, aunque nunca le había tomado un gran cariño a su tío Vernon, sentía preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar.  
  
Estaban sentados, cuando aparecieron Moody, Lupin, Tonks y Mundungus desde la oscuridad con sus varitas encendidas. Tonks lucia radiante con el pelo largo y de color naranja. Lupin, Moody y Mundungus igual que siempre. Dudley los miraba aterradamente, se le podía notar en sus ojos que creía que lo iban a matar a el y a su madre.  
  
- Despreocúpese, Petunia, Vernon estará bien, iremos a salvarlo - dijo Mundungus.  
  
- Tonks, llévalos a Grimmauld Place, nosotros nos encaremos del asunto- repuso Moody  
  
Tonks asintió, y en cosa de segundos apareció el autobús Noctámbulo.  
  
- Tonks, los muggles no pueden viajar en el autobús Noctámbulo- dijo Moody lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Tonks.  
  
- ¡De prisa!- grito Lupin.  
  
Y desaparecieron y la noche gris, bajo la tormenta. 


	2. Regreso al cuartel general

2  
  
De regreso al cuartel general  
  
Tonks apunto con su varita a una lata apachurrada y murmuro -¡Portus!- La lata por un momento brillaba intensamente de color azul, tembló, y segundos después volvió a permanecer inmóvil.  
  
- ¿Utilizaremos un traslador?- pregunto Harry desconcertado a Tonks, mientras tía Petunia y Dudley se miraban aturdidamente. - Si - contesto, mientras se acercaba a la lata- pero creo que se necesita autorización del Ministerio para... - Ahora eso no importa Harry- Interrumpió Tonks. - Vengan ustedes dos- dijo señalando a tía Petunia y a Dudley - todos tocaremos la lata cuando lo indique ¿entendido?- Los dos asintieron todavía aturdidos. - ¡ya!- exclamo Tonks.  
  
Segundos después, los 4 aparecieron en Grimmauld Place num. 12, donde se ubica el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. El Señor Weasley se encontraba ahí en la cocina, y volteo la cabeza para ver que era lo que sucedía.  
  
Tía Petunia y Dudley seguían sollozando, aun a Harry le punzaba su cicatriz, y Tonks figuraba el cabello mas grande, como si en aquellos últimos segundos le hubiera crecido, y todos lucían empapados.  
  
- ¿Qué tal?- pregunto el Señor Weasley.  
  
Pareció que fue una pregunta inadecuada, pues tía Petunia se echo a llorar mas fuerte.  
  
En ese instante llego sorpresivamente la señora Weasley.  
  
- Creo que necesitaran unas toallas- dijo al ver a todos escurriendo agua y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta.  
  
El Señor Weasley tratando de recomponer su error dijo -No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien, vera que su esposo saldrá vivo de este trágico evento- pero en vez de recomponer su error parecía que lo empeoro, pues Dudley se unió a los sollozos de su madre.  
  
Segundos después apareció por la puerta la Señora Weasley por segunda vez con 4 toallas en mano, otorgándoselas a todos para que se secaran - Creo que será mejor que pasen, es noche y ocupan un descanso- exclamo la Señora Weasley con voz tierna, tía Petunia negó con la cabeza - mi esposo- chillo con voz débil - su esposo estará bien, esta en buenas manos, usted no se preocupe, será mejor que tome un descanso- pero tía Petunia seguía negando, y se rehusó a utilizar la toalla.  
  
Tía Petunia seguía firme a la idea de permanecer ahí hasta tener noticias de tío Vernon, y a Dudley y Harry los mandaron a dormir. Harry no tenia sueño, estaba inquieto, y quería saber sobre el regreso de Voldemort, mientras que Dudley seguía lloriqueando, y tía Petunia no quería separarlo de ella, pues según ella, le podían ocurrir cosas extrañas en casas tan espantosas y extrañas como esa.  
  
Permaneció inmóvil en su cama, todavía escuchaba los chillidos de Tía Petunia y los berrinches de Dudley.  
  
Era de madrugada, Harry todavía estaba despierto, y escucho un grito proveniente de tía Petunia. Seguramente ya habían llegado con el cuerpo de tío Vernon.  
  
Harry bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Tía Petunia gritaba a la Sra. Weasley - ¡ no quiero te! ¡no quiero dormir! ¡ quiero volver a mi casa y ver a mi esposo! - gritaba mientras Dudley veía con pánico a la Sra. Weasley.  
  
¿por qué no estas en la cama, Harry?- Pregunto la Sra. Weasley sorprendida al verlo.  
  
Tía Petunia estaba lista para seguir alegando fuertemente y se abstuvo al verlo, quedándose con la boca abierta que luego cerro.  
  
-No tengo sueño-  
  
-pues ve, anda, para que te de sueño, es muy tarde querido, y debes descansar-  
  
- esta bien- dijo Harry disgustado.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a dormir, pero de pronto, la puerta de entrada se había abierto, Lupin, Moody y Mundungus aparecieron en ella, reflejados en la pared por la tenue luz que irradiaban las velas encendidas.  
  
Harry aguardo detrás de la pared.  
  
- ¿cómo se encuentra?, ¿dónde esta? - pregunto de inmediato tía Petunia con voz notablemente de espanto.  
  
- herido, no esta muerto, lo encontramos debajo de los escombros de su hogar, Privet Drive esta destrozado, cerca de 5 casas fueron destruidas por los gigantes, hay varios heridos, y...- trago saliva, y continuo -muertos. Llevamos a todos quienes pudimos encontrar a San Mungo, fue un trabajo arduo, tuvimos que realizar el encantamiento desmemorizante a todos los muggles que pasaban- contesto Lupin.  
  
- ¿cuántos muertos hay?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley susurrando  
  
Nadie contesto durante segundos hasta que Moddy con voz temblorosa exclamo - 3, y cerca de 15 heridos, Arabella se encuentra herida.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio, sin ruptura alguna, nadie hablo ni murmuro nada. Harry se encontraba impactado.  
  
- ¿cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos?- exclamo la Sra. Weasley - nunca le avisamos nada sobre el ataque a Privet Drive, ¡dios mío! - La señora Weasley comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente - Pudo haber huido con los demás, y estaría sana!-.  
  
- Calmate Molly, estará bien- gimió Moody  
  
- Eso espero, seria horrible si le pasara algo, es una excelente persona...-  
  
- Lo sabemos- dijo Lupin - pero estoy seguro que estará bien.  
  
La Sra. Weasley se tapo su rostro con sus manos, comenzaron a gotear lagrimas.  
  
- ¿Hablan de Arabella Figg?- pregunto tía Petunia horrorizada con las cejas arqueadas  
  
- Asi es- contesto Mundungus  
  
- ¡es bruja!- grito Dudley horrorizado.  
  
- No, es una squib-  
  
- ¿una ski?- pregunto, todavía mas sorprendida tía Petunia.  
  
- Hija de magos, pero sin poder hacer magia-  
  
Tía Petunia no continuo, parecía mas horrorizada que antes, volteaba para todos lados, su gigantesco cuello se movía en todas direcciones - ¡quiero salir de aquí!- chilló.  
  
- Eso es imposible-  
  
- quiero irme de aquí- dijo Dudley tembloroso, tratando de esconderse detrás de tía Petunia, aunque eso era realmente ridículo.  
  
- ¡Saquenme de aquí!- gritaba histérica tía Petunia - ¡quiero ir con Vernon!, prefiero muerta, que rodeada de gente anormal como ustedes¡-.  
  
- ¿me podría hacer el inmenso favor de no gritar? No estoy sorda, y hay gente dormida- dijo algo impaciente la Sra. Weasley  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde, el retrato de la madre de Sirius chillaba maldiciendo a todos, como de costumbre, tía Petunia la había despertado y ahora toda la casa despertaría.  
  
- Iré a calmarla- dijo Lupin bruscamente, dándose la vuelta.  
  
Tía Petunia seguía con los ojos desorbitados, ahora caminaba de un lugar a otro en busca de alguna salida, seguida de Dudley que también estaba horrorizado.  
  
Era algo terrible lo que estaba aconteciendo, apenas había pasado una semana de vacaciones y Voldemort ya había atacado, y atacado de esa manera.  
  
Harry no pudo contenerse, y salió.  
  
-¿que haces aquí Harry? Te dije que fueras a dormir - dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
Harry no contesto, no sabia que contestar y permaneció callado mientras se escuchaban las maldiciones de la madre de Sirius.  
  
- Necesito hablar con ustedes- contesto Harry, tratando de gritar para que pudiera escucharlo.  
  
- Será mañana cariño, es muy tarde y tienes que ir a dormir- dijo la Sra. Weasley también gritando para oírse por arriba de los chillidos de la Sra. Black.  
  
- Ahora- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que la madre de Sirius termino su escándalo y se le oyó a Lupin decir - ¡Por fin!-.  
  
Lupin había entrado de nuevo a la cocina, donde se encontraban los demás, y se quedo admirado al ver a Harry, aunque no se dirigieron la palabra.  
  
- Estoy muy cansado, iré a dormir ¡Buenas noches! - dijo Lupin que salió de la cocina de nuevo y subió las escaleras.  
  
Segundos después ya todos se habían ido de la cocina a dormir.  
  
Tal vez fue muy precipitada la reacción de Harry, debería de haber aguardado mas y podría haber escuchado mas sobre el ataque, que era lo que quería oír.  
  
- Harry, es hora del almuerzo, levántate-.  
  
Ron, estaba parado al lado de la cama de Harry, la luz del alba daba directo a su cara.  
  
Harry se vistió rápidamente para bajar al almuerzo, quizás podría averiguar mas sobre el regreso de Voldemort y la Orden del Fénix en el desayuno.  
  
- Te estábamos esperando, Harry- dijo el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa, cuando Harry cruzo la puerta de la cocina.  
  
La Señora Weasley con la ayuda de Tonks, había preparado Hot cakes.  
  
Tonks había cambiado de estilo y ahora lucia su pelo rizado y naranja.  
  
En la mesa comían Ginny, Mundungus, Moody, el Sr. Weasley, Lupin, La Sra. Weasley, Ron y Harry. Sorpresivamente también tía Petunia estaba sentada, aunque sin haber probado ni un solo bocado, al igual que Dudley que sorpresivamente tampoco había probado nada. Creían que tal vez los iban a convertir en sapo o algo por el estilo, porque para que Dudley no comiera tenia que haber una razón de mucho peso de por medio.  
  
Nadie hablo en todo el desayuno, todos se encontraban pensativos, preocupados, y Harry no tuvo otra opción que esperar para tener mas noticias sobre Voldemort.  
  
Al termino del desayuno Lupin sorprendió a Harry. - Oh! Creo que te debo de entregar algo- Lupin mostró la jaula de Hedwig con la lechuza hembra dentro - La encontramos ayer por la noche, después del ataque de los gigantes, la jaula la protegió y esta bien, aquí la tienes-.  
  
- Gracias, Lupin-  
  
- No hay problema-  
  
Harry se encontraba preocupado, tenso, nervioso. La Sra. Figg la vecina de los Dursley que le encantaban los gatos y que llego a cuidar de Harry muchas veces de niño, estaba herida al igual que tío Vernon que aunque no se tenían mucho aprecio, Harry se sentía incomodo, pues de alguna u otra manera estaba agradecido con ellos, aunque nunca le trataron bien.  
  
Harry y Ron se habían dirigido al dormitorio donde había dormido.  
  
- Quisiera platicar contigo- Dijo Harry a Ron cuando descansaban sentados en las camas.  
  
- me lo imaginaba- exclamo Ron -  
  
-¿sabes algo sobre el regreso de Voldemort, aparte de el ataque a Privet Drive ayer por la noche?-  
  
- no, nada, te puedo decir que nadie imaginaba un ataque tan temprano y con los gigantes, no dudo que pronto ataquen todo Londres- respondió Ron con voz temblorosa.  
  
- ¿ El ministerio no ha informado nada en estas vacaciones?  
  
- bueno, si, están creando nuevas criaturas para proteger Azkaban, y remplazar a los dementores, que también se le unieron a quien-no-debe- ser-nombrado, y han estado repartiendo catálogos, aunque esta demasiado malhechos -  
  
- Deberías de llamar ya a Voldemort así y no como el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado-  
  
- Yo no lo prefiero- Respondió Ron  
  
- Como quieras, pero no hay motivo para no decir su nombre- contesto Harry, algo irritado.  
  
- Lo se, pero me suena menos terrorífico de esa manera-  
  
- Esta bien, ¿ Los muggles no han sido informados de nada?- Pregunto Harry.  
  
- se tenia pensado informárseles después, aunque ya no tiene sentido, no han de ser tan torpes como para no darse cuenta de que gigantes atacaron Privet Drive-  
  
- Claro, ¿ sabes algo sobre la Orden del fénix?-  
  
- Nada nuevo-  
  
- ¿ Donde esta Hermione?- pregunto Harry alzando las cejas  
  
- no esta aquí, esta de vacaciones, vendrá la próxima semana-  
  
...  
  
Había llegado la hora de comer, Harry y Ron bajaron a la cocina. Estaban comiendo hígado de la Señora Weasley cuando sonó el teléfono.  
  
- Yo contesto- dijo Lupin levantándose de su silla y dejando sus cubiertos a un lado.  
  
Todos miraban a Lupin, la mirada de Lupin era preocupada, lucia pálido, similar a la cara que puso tía Petunia al recibir la llamada de que tenían que evacuar Privet Drive.  
  
Lupin colgó el teléfono, lucia tieso.  
  
-¿qué pasa?- Pregunto Moody  
  
- Ha muerto- contesto.  
  
~~~~  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (1)  
  
Vicu-Malfoy: Hola Vicu, gracias por leer "el primer capitulo de mi fic". Me alegra que te haya gustado, y aunque estabas un poco payasa (no puedo negarlo :P) Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de unos 30 aproximadamente. Así que seguiré el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P:  
  
Esta aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les guste, y por favor me dejen reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic.  
  
(Próximo capitulo: Resultados y regalos)  
  
Gracias. 


	3. Resultados y regalos

3  
  
Resultados y regalos  
  
-¿quién ha muerto?- volvió a preguntar.  
  
- Arabella-  
  
Los días siguientes nadie hablaba, todos estaban tensos, serios, decaídos. En tan corto tiempo habían perdido a dos integrantes de la Orden del fénix.  
  
Tío Vernon estaba en recuperación en un hospital muggle, después de varios hechizos desmemorizantes. Tía Petunia y Dudley después de tantas suplicas, habían sido llevados a un hotel de Londres, pues Privet Drive había quedado totalmente destruido.  
  
Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Harry. Hermione había llegado sorpresivamente y se había lanzado a los brazos de Harry y de Ron saludándolos.  
  
- No te esperábamos hoy- comento Ron.  
  
- No podía perderme el cumpleaños de Harry- dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa.  
  
-¿cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- Bien, gracias- contesto Hermione - ¿a ustedes como les fue?-.  
  
Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver. Era lógico que Hermione no sabia nada, ¿ pero acaso el mundo muggle había pasado por alto el ataque a privet drive?  
  
- No muy bien- contesto Ron.  
  
A Hermione se le borro su sonrisa del rostro y levanto sus cejas - ¿por qué? ¿qué paso?- pregunto preocupada.  
  
- ¿acaso no estas enterada de que hubo un ataque a Privet Drive por unos gigantes? ¿los muggles no se dieron cuenta?- pregunto Ron algo impacientado.  
  
Hermione se veía pálida - Fui a las montañas, y créeme que no tenia televisión-.  
  
- La Sra. Figg murió, tío Vernon esta en el hospital-  
  
Hermione se quedo impactada, ligeramente con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendida.  
  
Harry y Ron le contaron la historia completa a Hermione que termino anonadada.  
  
- No puedo creerlo- murmuró.  
  
Los días pasaban...Harry estaba deseoso de volver a Hogwarts. Esa noche había soñado paseando por los céspedes del colegio a la luz del alba, recorriendo la sala común de gryffindor y jugando Quidditch.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron se encontraban charlando sobre el Quidditch, cuando sorpresivamente Hermione cruzo la puerta de la recamara, notablemente emocionada.  
  
- ¡Son los resultados de los T.I.M.O.s! - grito Hermione. - ¡me han nombrado premio anual! ¡lo he logrado! Podré prepararme como aurora- gritaba jubilosa portando en su pecho la insignia que una vez se le pudo notar a Percy y mostrando una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Me lo imaginaba- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione que esperaba una felicitación, que no llego, se sentó en la cama insatisfecha lanzándoles una mirada fulminante.  
  
Harry abrió su carta que contenía tres pergaminos. Uno era el usual recordatorio del principio de curso. El segundo eran los resultados de los T.I.M.O.s. Harry comenzó a leer.  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que sus T.I.M.O.s han sido satisfactorios y podrá comenzar a prepararse como Auror desde su regreso al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería.  
  
Los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.s fueron los siguientes:  
  
Pociones: Excede expectativas  
  
Herbología: Aceptable  
  
Adivinación: Aceptable  
  
Astronomía: Malo  
  
Encantamientos: Excede expectativas  
  
Transformaciones: Excede expectativas  
  
Historia de la magia: Aceptable  
  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Excede expectativas  
  
Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Excede expectativas  
  
Consulte su lista de libros.  
  
Cordialmente  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
Harry repasó su carta varias veces cerciorándose de lo que acababa de leer.  
  
- ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo he logrado también! - decía emocionado.  
  
- ¿ también eres premio anual?- pregunto Ron atónito.  
  
- no, me refiero a que también podré prepararme para ser auror-  
  
- Ah! Que bien -  
  
- ¿A ti como te fue?- pregunto Hermione con una mirada amenazadora.  
  
- pues em... bien -  
  
-¿lo conseguiste? ¿podrás prepararte para auror?-  
  
- mis T.I.M.O.s no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para poder prepararme como auror- contesto nerviosamente.  
  
Hermione quedo impresionada - ¿y para que te prepararás?-  
  
-pues puedo ser jugador de Quidditch-  
  
- ¡¿para eso te prepararas?!-  
  
- si, eso creo-  
  
-¿bromeas?-  
  
- no, no bromeo- contesto Ron comenzándose a enojar.  
  
- ¿tanto tiempo en Hogwarts para tan solo ser un jugador de Quidditch?-  
  
-¡si!- dijo Ron irritado  
  
-¡No puede ser posible Ron!- decía Hermione admirada.  
  
- es mi problema, no te metas en mis asuntos ¿entendido?-  
  
- Ron, solo quiero ayudarte a que...-  
  
- ¡pues no me ayudes!- grito Ron furioso- ¡no necesito de tu ayuda!-  
  
- No te pongas así conmigo, solo...-  
  
- ¡ Te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, es mi problema! ¡ Te puedes ir a presumir tu insignia de Premio Anual!- seguía gritando irritado.  
  
- ¡no quiero presumir mi insignia!-  
  
- ¡YA!- grito Harry desesperado.  
  
- Estoy harto de que siempre venga a presumirnos sus buenas notas y que...-  
  
- esta bien- Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había entrado.  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de no ser tan cerebrito como ella- dijo Ron a Harry después de que Hermione se había ido - siempre viene a presumirnos que sabe mas que nosotros.  
  
Harry no sabia que contestar pues por un lado estaba de parte de Ron, pero sabia que Hermione tenia razón y solo quería ayudarlo.  
  
Harry lo que menos deseaba era que Ron y Hermione estuvieran peleados en su cumpleaños, pero para desgracia de el así ocurrió.  
  
Harry se levanto por la mañana de su dormitorio. Al pie de su cama se encontraban unos cuantos regalos. Harry Potter había cumplido ya 16 años.  
  
Estiro sus brazos y se froto los ojos. Comenzó a abrir el primer regalo y llevaba una nota que pudo distinguir con la letra dispar de Hadrid:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te mando esta carta solo para felicitarte y desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió en Privet Drive, espero que estés bien. Ojala nos veamos por acá en Hogwarts. Disfruta de tu regalo.  
  
Con cariño, Hadrid.  
  
El regalo de Hadrid eran unas plumas de snitget útiles para las ocasiones que se necesita escribir lo mas rápido posible, unos pergaminos de piel de dragón (tejidos a mano) y una lonchera. Era un regalo sencillo pero valioso.  
  
Harry continuo con un regalo que tenia un envoltorio colorido que decía " Bromas mágicas Weasley" y dedujo que se trataba del regalo de los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Abrió la caja y aparecieron serpentinas y confeti dibujando en el aire "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"  
  
Dentro de la caja había una caja mas pequeña, y dentro de esa caja Harry encontró unos lentes muy parecidos a los de el y a lado una nota que decía:  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
George y yo hemos inventado "los lentes Harry Potter", es el ultimo invento que hemos sacado a la venta en nuestra tienda del callejón Diagon. Cuando te los pones aparece en tu frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo que parpadea con luz roja, quisimos que fueras tu el primero en usarlos...  
  
Esperamos que pronto vengas a visitarnos.  
  
Diviértete y haz demasiadas travesuras y recuerda que sin una broma Weasley nada es divertido.  
  
Fred y George  
  
Harry río, era evidente que los gemelos Weasley estaban locos.  
  
Continuo abriendo sus regalos. El que seguía era el de Hermione y era un libro titulado "Aurología máxima" era grueso y en la pasta se encontraba un ojo que miraba a todos lados. El regalo no llevaba nota, seguramente por lo que había ocurrido con Ron.  
  
Pero era el ultimo regalo, no había mas.  
  
¿ se le olvido a Ron que era su cumpleaños?  
  
Harry bajo las escaleras, seguramente la Sra. Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno, y así era, estaban sentados todos en la mesa.  
  
El Sr. Weasley estaba leyendo el Profeta, mientras que Lupin estaba recargado en su hombro mirando hacia su plato vació y Mundungus mirando hacia arriba pensativo. Tonks cambiaba su físico mientras que Ginny se reía a carcajadas. Pareció que nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry hasta que Lupin levanto la mirada y lo saludo con la mano.  
  
Nadie se acordaba de que era el cumpleaños de Harry, hasta Ron se había olvidado.  
  
Harry se sentó en la mesa - si Sirius estuviera aquí, seguro que no se hubiera olvidado de mi cumpleaños- pensaba. Pero Harry trato de evitar de sus pensamientos a su padrino, pues le causaba sufrimiento recordar que por causa suya, Sirius había muerto.  
  
Ron no llego al desayuno, ni Hermione, tal vez los dos trataban de evitarse y ninguno fue al desayuno pero curiosamente la Sra. Weasley no se dio cuenta.  
  
Harry subió a su cuarto desconcertado, todo era tan raro. Y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el. Estaba sentado con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
- ¿por qué no fuiste a desayunar?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- estuve buscándote un regalo apropiado-  
  
- así que no te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?-  
  
- ¡Claro que no Harry!-  
  
Harry se sonrojo, ¿cómo pudo creer que su mejor amigo olvidaría su cumpleaños?  
  
- ¿y encontraste lo que buscabas?-  
  
- si-  
  
- ¿y se puede saber que es?  
  
- si tu lo deseas, si, ¿quieres saber?-  
  
- esta bien-  
  
- ¿seguro?- pregunto Ron sonriente  
  
- si-  
  
- Pues, tendrás que acompañarme-  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿ A donde? -  
  
- No hagas tantas preguntas y sígueme, tendrás que venir con los ojos vendados-  
  
- ¿qué?-  
  
- ¿quieres ir al retrato de Sirius o no?-  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
El tercer capitulo de mi fic.  
  
¿Qué estará pasando que nadie pone reviews?  
  
No se si pensar que no esta gustando, o nadie o casi nadie lo esta leyendo o es porque muy pocos han leído el quinto libro.  
  
Espero que pongan reviews, el siguiente capitulo lo subire hasta que tenga al menos dos reviews. ¡Comenten por favor!  
  
se los agradecería mucho  
  
(Próximo capitulo: El Reencuentro)  
  
Gracias. 


	4. El reencuentro

4  
  
El reencuentro  
  
Harry se quedo congelado, sentía mariposas en la panza ¿había escuchado bien? ¿habría en realidad un retrato de Sirius? ¿podría platicar con el?  
  
Si así lo era, Harry no podría haber recibido mejor regalo que reencontrarse con su padrino.  
  
- si no quieres, puedo encontrarte otro regalo-  
  
Harry seguía estupefacto - Claro que quiero- contestó.  
  
Ron fascinado tomo un paño y lo coloco en los ojos de Harry - sígueme- indico tomando su mano y comenzaron a caminar - ¿cómo lo encontraste?- pregunto Harry cuando subían unas escaleras - busque por toda la casa- contestó - ¿platicaste con el?- pregunto Harry mientras daba un tropezón - claro- dijo Ron.  
  
Harry estaba ansioso por llegar y encontrarse con Sirius, tenia que hablar con el, tenia que pedirle disculpas.  
  
Habían dado la vuelta a la derecha cuando Ron dijo alegremente - Hemos llegado- Harry comenzó a quitarse el paño pero Ron objeto - Todavía no, espera-  
  
Ron abrió la puerta que dio un chillido prolongado.  
  
-¿ya?- pregunto Harry impaciente - espera un momento- contesto Ron.  
  
¿ con que cara enfrentaría a Sirius? ¿qué le diría? eran unas de las preguntas que se hacia Harry en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ya- exclamo Ron dando un gritito de emoción. Harry se quito el paño de sus ojos y se encontró con una sorpresa.  
  
Todos los integrantes de la Orden del fénix estaban ahí con gorritos coloridos, trompetas y serpentinas, hasta los gemelos Weasley estaban ahí portando "Los lentes Harry Potter" y todos comenzaron a gritar "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"  
  
Muchos se lanzaron a abrazar a Harry y felicitarlo.  
  
Apareció una mesa, con jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza y al centro un gran pastel de chocolate con letras naranjas que decía "¡feliz cumpleaños Harry!"  
  
Comenzaron a brindar y a comer, comenzó la fiesta.  
  
Harry buscaba el retrato de Sirius, que no veía por ninguna parte.  
  
- ¡Ey Harry!- grito uno de los gemelos - ¿te la vas a pasar de aguado? ¡¡Ponte a mover los pies!! Que para eso se hicieron-  
  
Harry le sonrió y siguió buscando el retrato de Sirius... - Ponte a bailar Harry o te tendré que hechizar para que bailes- le dijo Moody al pasar cerca de el.  
  
Harry seguía buscando "Tal vez Ron me dijo eso para traerme aquí" pensó Harry justo cuando paso al lado de Ginny que platicaba con Hermione que estaba llorando - ¿qué te pasa Hermione?- le pregunto Harry - no trae ganas de hablar- contesto Ginny - esta bien- dijo Harry que se alejo de la mesa. Lo mas seguro era que Hermione estaba triste por lo que había sucedido con Ron.  
  
- ¿qué te pasa Harry, no estas disfrutando de tu fiesta?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley al ver que volteaba en todas direcciones - no me pasa nada, solo que estoy buscando a... Ron- respondió Harry - Ron esta por haya querido- dijo señalando a una esquina de la estancia, donde claramente se podía distinguir a Ron por su altura y su pelo rojizo.  
  
- me mentiste - dijo Harry al llegar hasta donde Ron estaba comiendo pastel y tomando jugo de calabaza - ¿que?- pregunto impresionado - que no es cierto de que aquí había un retrato de Sirius, me mentiste - dijo Harry irritado - aquí no hay ningún retrato de Sirius pero no te mentí- contesto Ron metiendose a la boca un pedazo de pastel - ¿entonces porque me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Harry furioso - ¡porque aquí era la fiesta!- contesto.  
  
- ¡tu me dijiste que me llevarías al retrato de Sirius no a una fiesta!- dijo Harry elevando la voz.  
  
- era una fiesta sorpresa, ¡no te podía decir!- contesto Ron poniéndose rojo y tirando su jugo de calabaza - te llevare donde esta el retrato cuando termine la fiesta-.  
  
Harry se alejo, el lo único que quería en esos momentos era ver a su padrino y tener una charla con el, a solas, no una fiesta sorpresa, pero no podía reprochárselos porque sabia que su trabajo les había costado.  
  
La fiesta se había prolongado hasta altas horas de la noche. Todos parecían divertidos, Los gemelos Weasley habían lanzado fuegos artificiales en la fiesta y una pelota bailarina ( otro broma mágica Weasley) que golpeaba al que no bailara. Lupin estuvo bailando con Tonks, el Sr. Weasley con la Sra. Weasley, todos bailaban, pues sabían lo que les podía suceder si no lo hacían. Excepto Hermione, que se la paso sentada toda la fiesta y fue golpeada cerca de 5 veces por la pelota bailarina hasta que fred y Gorge se la quitaban.  
  
A Harry lo había golpeado una vez cuando trato de ir al baño.  
  
Harry se tomo 3 cervezas de mantequilla y se sentía mareado, Moody estaba pasado de copas al igual que Tonks que decían puras incoherencias.  
  
-¿ te estas divirtiendo?- le pregunto el Sr. Weasley a Harry  
  
- ¡si!- mintió Harry que quería que ya terminara la fiesta para poder reencontrarse con su padrino.  
  
La Sra. Weasley estaba cansada y mando a todos los Weasley a dormir sin aceptar reclamos. - ¡pero madre estamos en una fiesta!- gruño Ron  
  
- Nos queremos divertir- chillaba Ginny enojada - ¡ Nosotros ya somos adultos, no nos puedes mandar a dormir!- dijo George - si, además si nos vamos esta fiesta será demasiado aburrida, somos el alma de las fiestas- agrego Fred.  
  
- ¡SILENCIO!- GRITO LA Sra. Weasley impacientada - Todos se van a dormir porque mañana tenemos que ir a comprar los libros de Hogwarts-.  
  
- Podemos comprarla otro día- sugirió Ginny con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- ¡basta de berrinches! Todos se van a la cama ¡ya! También ustedes dos- dijo apuntando a Fred y George que habían comenzado a bailar de nuevo - que aunque sean adultos siguen siendo mis hijos y me obedecen-.  
  
Nadie movió ni un solo músculo, salvo los gemelos que seguían bailando.  
  
- Esta bien, si no se van a dormir en este instante me las pagaran muy caro...-  
  
Ginny y Ron se miraron asustados y se dirigieron enojados y con los brazos cruzados a su dormitorio, mientras que Fred y George seguían bailando - ¡¡ y ustedes que esperan?!!- grito furiosa la Sra. Weasley a los gemelos - Estamos moviendo el esqueleto- dijo Fred - ¡nuestro esqueleto no quiere parar!- grito George fingiendo una voz atemorizada - si no se van ahora, llamo al ministerio para que les cancele su negocio del callejón Diagon-. No hicieron falta mas palabras. Se escucho un ¡Plum! Y desaparecieron.  
  
- Harry, querido, es tarde y es mejor que te vayas a dormir-  
  
- Esta bien- contesto Harry que se dio la vuelta y se esfumo por la puerta en que habían salido Ginny y Ron que estaban ahí.  
  
- ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Harry a Ginny y Ron cuando los vio.  
  
- te estábamos esperando- respondió Ginny -.  
  
- te llevaremos donde esta el retrato de Sirius- agrego Ron.  
  
Harry sintió tranquilidad, ir al retrato de Sirius era lo que el quería.  
  
Se abrió la puerta por donde Harry había cruzado y apareció Hermione con los ojos hinchados.  
  
- quieres venir con nosotros...- decía Ginny que no termino su frase pues Hermione contesto - Iré a dormir- y salió a toda prisa.  
  
- bueno, vamonos- dijo Ron y comenzaron la caminata hacia el encuentro con el retrato del padrino de Harry, Sirius Black.  
  
Subieron escaleras, giraron a la derecha y a la izquierda... iban por un camino el cual Harry nunca había transitado.  
  
Seguían caminando hasta que por fin dijo Ron - creo que aquí es- y abrieron la puerta. La habitación estaba obscura, ninguna vela irradiaba brillo, ninguna ventana mostraba la luna y las estrellas.  
  
- ¡Lumus!- grito Ron. La punta de la varita se encendió con una leve chispa.  
  
La habitación era grande y escalofriante, grandes retratos estaban colgados, chuecos, llenos de tierra y rotos. En una esquina había cientos de libros deshojados, mordisqueados y sucios. Se escuchaba el chirriar de las ratas.  
  
Había cientos de cosas desperdiciadas e inservibles.  
  
Y arriba de una mesita se encontraba un pequeño retrato no tan polvoriento como los demás pero con algunas fisuras.  
  
- Cuando lo encontré estaba tirado y lleno de tierra - susurro Ron - Lo limpie con mi camisa y lo puse sobre esta mesa-.  
  
El rostro de Sirius estaba pálido.  
  
Tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba durmiendo.  
  
Harry comenzó a derramar lagrimas, su corazón se partió. Era horrible ver a su padrino en un retrato, solo poder verlo ahí y saber que estaba muerto y muerto por su maldita culpa, por haber creído lo que soñaba, por no haber practicado oclumencia como debería de haber sido.  
  
El retrato seguía inmóvil.  
  
Harry seguía llorando  
  
Ginny y Ron solo estaban observando.  
  
De pronto, el retrato se movió, Sirius había abierto sus ojos y le mostró a Harry una sonrisa. Harry no sabia que hacer, devolverle la sonrisa o seguir llorando, pero no pudo evitarlo, seguía derrapando lagrima desde sus ojos.  
  
- Hola- dijo Sirius  
  
Nadie contesto. Ginny y Ron habían abandonado la habitación, solo estaban ellos dos, y los otros retratos.  
  
Harry levanto su rostro... y quedo cara a cara con Sirius.  
  
- Perdón- sollozó Harry.  
  
- ¿Perdón?-  
  
- Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, estarías... con vida-  
  
- No te culpes por mi muerte-  
  
- ¡fue mi culpa!-  
  
- No fue tu culpa, yo no supe luchar-  
  
- Sirius... sabes que si yo no me hubiera creído ese estúpido sueño, no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso-  
  
- Las cosas suceden por algo, Harry- contesto Sirius - y por favor no sigas culpándote que lo único que logras es herirte y herirme-  
  
- Perdóname -  
  
- No tengo nada que perdonarte, no sigas de necio- dijo Sirius - y por favor ya no llores, me destrozas el alma-  
  
Harry asintió, estaba dolorido.  
  
- ¿quieres hacerme feliz? Muéstrame una sonrisa- dijo Sirius. Pero era imposible poder mostrarle una sonrisa - ¿por qué no vuelves?- le pregunto Harry a Sirius -Después de muerto, ningún hechizo, poción o articulo puede hacer que regrese a la vida- contestó - en forma de fantasma- dijo Harry - Quien muere no elige convertirse en fantasma o no- dijo Sirius tranquilamente - ¿entonces?- preguntó Harry - Esa decisión esta tomada antes de morir Harry, son tus sentimientos quien elige, tu corazón... - dijo Sirius, pero Harry no entendía.  
  
- Los magos, quien le temen a la muerte, que quieren seguir sin ver lo que hay detrás de la vida se quedan, porque ese es su deber, continuar - dijo Sirius al ver que Harry no comprendía - y yo nunca le temí a la muerte, y créeme que es grandiosa, te encuentras con tus seres queridos a quienes habías perdido, yo debía seguir, porque mi deseo era estar con James, yo no puedo volver porque con lo que hice estuve satisfecho ¿entiendes?-  
  
- La muerte no te da a elegir, el destino es quien elige por ti- decía Sirius - Mi destino era estar con la única persona que me llego a comprender, James, tu padre-  
  
- ¿entonces porque mis padres... no se convirtieron en fantasmas?-  
  
- El destino es el único que puede contestarte Harry, pero tus padres como fantasmas no te podría cuidar, no te podrían acariciar ni tocar, eso seria peor, y te repito, tus padres no decidieron el sendero que su "vida" debía tomar, tus padres querían estar juntos, deberían estar juntos, ese era su destino, eso decían sus sentimientos, y ahora viven juntos de nuevo, no se separaron, en cambio en forma de fantasma, nunca podrían volverse a tocar, después de hecho un fantasma o un anima no puedes cambiar, seguirás así hasta la eternidad- dijo Sirius dulcemente - y después de muerto no creas que no te preocupas por los vivos, no creas que no sientes, tus papas estuvieron preocupados y desde aca te estuvieron cuidando y observando-  
  
- ¿estas feliz haya?- pregunto Harry  
  
- estoy feliz, estoy bien, la muerte no es horrible Harry, no le debes de temer a la muerte, creo que la muerte debe de temerte a ti- dijo Sirius mostrándole una sonrisa. - Disfruta cada segundo de tu vida, no sabes lo que pueda suceder, aunque te aseguro que tu vida será grandiosa-.  
  
- ¿sabes el futuro?- pregunto Harry dudoso - ¿o como es que sabes que mi vida será grandiosa?-  
  
- veo el pasado, el presente y el futuro, una vez muerto tienes habilidades que nunca pudiste imaginar en vida, pero si delatas algo de lo que ocurrirá a los vivos te cae una maldición-  
  
- la muerte no es tan mala- pensó Harry  
  
- no, para quienes han obrado bien, la muerte también castiga Harry, la muerte te da tu merecido, es por eso que te digo que por algo suceden las cosas, todos transitamos por diferentes etapas y hay que aprovecharlas-  
  
Harry se quedo impactado... - ¿también lees el pensamiento?- le preguntó.  
  
- algo por el estilo, pero solo puedo ver los pensamientos de la gente que acepta que los vea- dijo Sirius - pero nunca desees la muerte, no le temas, pero no la desees, que te puede costar muy caro-.  
  
- Nunca he deseado la muerte-  
  
- Pues te lo digo para que nunca la desees, hay magos que piensan que muriendo se solucionaran los problemas y dejaran de sentir, sigues sintiendo, sigues viviendo, pero pasas a otra dimensión y a otra etapa diferente-  
  
- ¿te podré ver en otra ocasión?- pregunto Harry  
  
Pero Sirius no pudo contestar, alguien detrás de Harry había hablado -¿que haces aquí?- pregunto aquella voz.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (4)  
  
Bunny1986: Bunny, me anima que te este gustando mi fic. Como en todo sufres, y Harry sufrirá en general... todo el fic estará muy confundido. Será el año mas trabajoso para Harry pero todo tendrá solución.  
  
Dumbledore tendrá parte importante en mi fan fic, y no se si lo veas como salvador, héroe o simplemente un mago. Eso será hasta que leas el fic completo.  
  
Tratare de continuar así. Gracias y hasta luego.  
  
Vicu-Malfoy: Me dejaste impactado. ¿estoy muy chulo? Jaja entiendo, se a lo que te referías, solo que estuvieras mal del cerebro me dirías eso a mi.  
  
Yo también me pregunto ¿por qué Snape le pondría esa calificación a Harry? Se lo deberíamos de preguntar :P  
  
Y si lo seguiré ^_^. Gracias.  
  
Seamus: No me deje influenciar? ¿de que o de quien? Gracias por todos tus comentarios ^_^ me elogias demasiado. Espero tener un libro, pero no cómico jaja, eso ya esta por seguro :P. Gracias.  
  
Alice: Muchas gracias también por tus comentarios. Me hacen sonrojar. Muchas muchas gracias. Hasta Luego.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el cuarto capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les guste, y por favor me dejen reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic.  
  
En esta ocasión si me dejaron reviews, lo suficientes para sentirme contento y pleno.  
  
Me llenan de energía para poder seguir continuando, De verdad. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y a los que leen mi fic!!.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
(Próximo capitulo: En el callejón diagon)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	5. En el callejon Diagon

b5  
  
En el callejón diagonb  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba Moody parado delante de la puerta, con su ojo mágico volteando hacia todos lados y fijando en Harry su ojo normal- ¿con quien hablabas?- preguntó. Harry trago saliva - hablaba solo- contesto Harry nervioso - ¿hablando solo en este lugar?- dijo Moody con sarcasmo - hazte a un lado- ordenó. Harry no tuvo otro remedio que dar un paso a un lado y dejar al descubierto a Sirius. ¿ acaso lo reprenderían por haber hablado con él?.  
  
- Hola- dijo Sirius. Moody tenia las cejas levantadas - Hola- contesto - creí que no había cuadros de ti en esta casa- Sirius rió - si los hay, como te podrás dar cuenta, en el cuarto de desperdicios- Moody sonrió y dijo - no has cambiado-  
  
Sirius respiro profundamente y exclamo- creo que no-.  
  
- Es tarde, vete a dormir, mañana por la mañana Irán al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus libros- exclamo Moody dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
- Esta bien- contesto - solo que no se el camino de regreso-.  
  
- ¿entonces como llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunto Moody alzando una ceja haciendo que sus cicatrices se notaran mas.  
  
- Me trajeron Ron y Ginny-  
  
- Bueno, entonces te tendré que dar un paseo Sirius- dijo Moody tomando el retrato y comenzando a caminar - sígueme- le dijo a Harry.  
  
Caminaron por pasillos largos y escaleras hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Harry - acuéstate y duerme - dijo Moody alejándose con el retrato de Sirius.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Ron, acostado, metido entre las cobijas pero con los ojos abiertos y pensativos.  
  
- Hola- saludo a Harry que estaba acomodando su cama y dejaba sus lentes en la mesita de a lado  
  
- Hola- le contesto  
  
- ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto Ron  
  
- bien, aunque solo platique poco rato con el- respondió Harry apagando la luz del dormitorio, y quedando completamente a obscuras, la única luz era la proveniente de la luna.  
  
-lo se, Ginny y yo te estábamos esperando y Moody nos vio y te descubrió- comento Ron descontento.  
  
- se llevo el retrato de Sirius, ya no podré platicar de nuevo con el- exclamo Harry tristemente.  
  
- Debe de haber mas en esa habitación- dijo esperanzadamente Ron.  
  
- eso espero-  
  
Después de esa corta platica, ninguno de los dos hablo. Ron comenzó a roncar, señal de que ya estaba dormido, pero Harry no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cabeza la conversación que tuvo con su padrino, no podía dejar de culparse por su muerte.  
  
La luna comenzó a tornarse en una diminuta pelota con alas, Harry estaba siguiendo la snitch en un juego de Quidditch contra slytherin, Harry volaba a toda velocidad luchando con Malfoy por obetenerla primero que el, algo de pronto comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de Harry, que le estaba impidiendo tomar la snitch, ya no tenia cazo seguir luchando, Malfoy la había agarrado, pero alguien seguía sacudiendo el cuerpo de Harry- Harry, levántate- decía la voz de la Sra. Weasley. Harry había vuelto a la realidad - pero... no he dormido nada- dijo Harry sin poder evitar dar un gran bostezo - Son las 9 de la mañana, debemos ir al callejón diagon- dijo la Sra. Weasley con dulzura.  
  
Harry miro su reloj. Eran las 9 de la mañana exactamente, se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse, mientras que Ron hacia lo mismo.  
  
- Los espero haya abajo- dijo la Sra. Weasley saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Cuando estuvieron listos, Harry tomo su lista de libros y bajaron, donde la Sra. Weasley, el Sr. Weasley, Hermione y Ginny los esperaban.  
  
- Buenos días- saludo el Sr. Weasley  
  
- Buenos días- contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Vamonos ya- dijo la Sra. Weasley - desayunaremos en el caldero chorreante, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Mundungus, Lupin y Tonks llegaran ahí a desayunar con nosotros a las 9:30-  
  
- ¿cómo iremos?- pregunto Ron  
  
- por polvos flu- le contesto el Sr. Weasley  
  
Los 6 se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaba la chimenea, por la cual Harry se había comunicado el curso anterior.  
  
Uno a uno fueron pasando por la chimenea diciendo claramente "Caldero Chorreante" y aventando los polvos flu a las llamas de la chimenea.  
  
El primero fue el Sr. Weasley seguido por Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry y la Sra. Weasley en ese orden.  
  
habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante, todos se sentaron en una mesa para 12 personas, mientras que el Sr. Weasley le pedía al tabernero una jarra de jugo de calabaza para todos.  
  
- ¿cómo les fue en sus T.I.M.O.s ?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley cuando tomo asiento.  
  
Harry esperaba a que Hermione emocionadísima dijera "¡Excelente! Soy Premio anual" pero no ocurrió, ni siquiera comento.  
  
- Bien, gracias- contesto Harry  
  
- ¿ y a ti Hermione?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley alegremente  
  
- también- contesto Hermione fríamente.  
  
- ¿ y tu Ron?-  
  
Ron se quedo tieso - bien- contesto nervioso - no igual que a ellos pero bien-.  
  
Ron se dio la vuelta y le susurro al oído a Harry - mi madre no sabe nada de mis resultados-.  
  
- ¿ósea que todos se prepararan para ser aurores?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley felizmente  
  
Ninguno de los tres contesto y ni se miriraron.  
  
- ¿ósea que todos se prepararan para ser aurores?- repitió el Sr. Weasley pensando que ninguno de los tres lo habían escuchado - ¿qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar.  
  
- yo no-  
  
El Sr. Weasley levanto las cejas, la Sra. Weasley se atraganto con la comida - ¡¿no?!- pregunto pasmada  
  
- seré jugador de Quidditch- dijo Ron nerviosamente  
  
-¡¿qué?! ¡Ronald!- dijo la Sra. Weasley enfurecida  
  
Ron estaba rojo de la vergüenza, todos los clientes del caldero chorreante estaban volteando para ver la escena, hasta Tom el tabernero que se encontraba con la boca abierta - tranquilízate- le susurro el Sr. Weasley tratándola de sentar.  
  
- ¿jugador de Quidditch? Es una vergüenza, ¡no puedo creerlo!- gritaba la Sra. Weasley furiosa -cálmate Molly- dijo el Sr. Weasley nervioso - No puedo calmarme... ¿ tantos años de preparación en Hogwarts para ser tan solo un jugador de Quidditch?-  
  
Ron estaba mas rojo de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca, encogido en su silla tratando de ocultarse.  
  
- ¡basta!- dijo el Sr. Weasley  
  
la Sra. Weasley se le quedo viendo rabiosamente a su esposo - ¡ha! Ahora resulta que estas del lado de tu hijo...-  
  
- ¡Yo no dije eso Molly! Solo quiero que te calmes porque todos están viéndote como gritas-  
  
La Sra. Weasley se sorprendió y volteo a ver, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban boquiabiertos viendo la escena. Se puso roja y se sentó de nuevo.  
  
- Me has decepcionado- dijo la Sra. Weasley terminando con la regañada.  
  
Nadie mas hablo, hasta que Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Mundungus, Bill y Charlie llegaron por la chimenea en que ellos llegaron también.  
  
El Sr. Weasley pidió otra jarra de jugo de calabaza y una orden de sándwich para cada uno.  
  
Al termino del desayuno Moody, Mundungus, Lupin, Bill y Charlie partieron de regreso a Grimmauld Place mientras que los otros se dirigieron al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts.  
  
Harry se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando leyó su lista de libros ( que no la había visto antes) la Profesora Mcgonagall por medio de esa carta le había anunciado que era el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de gryffindor.  
  
- ¡felicidades!- le dijo Ron al enterarse de su nuevo nombramiento  
  
- ¡que bien Harry! Me da gusto- le dijo Ginny al enterarse por medio de Ron.  
  
Primero llegaron a Madame Malkin, para comprar nuevas Túnicas a Ginny y después se dirigieron a Flourish and Blotts donde compraron sus respectivos libros, Harry para este curso necesitaba 5 nuevos libros. "Encantamientos avanzados" de Miranda Goshawk, " el libro de las pociones mágicas, nivel 6" de Charles Waffling, "Guia de transformaciones avanzadas" de Lisa Ninelev "ataca las artes oscuras" de Quentin Trimble y "La aurologia" de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se quedo admirado al ver que Dumbledore había escrito aquel libro dedicado a la Aurologia, la habilidad de atacar las artes oscuras.  
  
Ron había comprado solo libros referentes al Quidditch y Ginny utilizaría los libros que Ron utilizo el año pasado.  
  
Seguían caminando cuando se toparon con la tienda de Quidditch, donde Ron entro, Harry se quedo sorprendido, en el estante se podía apreciar la escoba mas vanguardiasta, una nueva escoba, la saeta electrónica, no muy diferente a la saeta de fuego en diseño, pero según el papel que estaba pegado ahí, era mas rápida, y traía nuevas funciones, como "audio y sonido" e "invisibilidad" era mas larga, fácilmente podían viajar en ella dos magos, sus cerdas eran amarillas y el palo de sauce para mas resistencia.  
  
Muchos alumnos estaban apreciando la nueva escoba, entre ellos Ginny y Ron y mas chicos a los cuales Harry nunca había visto.  
  
-¿ya compraste todo?- le pregunto Harry a Ron mientras examinaban la saeta eléctrica.  
  
- no- contesto Ron embobando metiendose a la tienda para comprar todo lo que debía de comprar.  
  
Harry seguía mirando la saeta cuando alguien lo saludo  
  
-Hola- dijo Luna Lovegood a sus espaldas  
  
-Hola contesto Harry -¿qué haces?- le preguntó  
  
-Vine a comprar mi lista de libros- dijo Luna sonriente - ¿y tu?  
  
- solo estoy esperando a Ron que esta comprando algo y viendo la nueva escoba, la Saeta eléctrica-  
  
Pareció que Luna no se había dado cuenta de que había una nueva escoba y la comenzó a apreciar al igual que todos los demás. Luna tampoco se había percatado de que Ginny se encontraba ahí hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta  
  
-¡Hola Loony!- la saludo  
  
- Hola Ginny- contesto Luna que volvió a seguir apreciando la saeta eléctrica.  
  
Ron salió con una pila de cosas en sus manos -listo- exclamo contento. Todos comenzaron a marcharse de la tienda - Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Luna - solo tengo que avisarle a mi padre que esta haya- dijo apuntando a un señor alto y delgado que estaba leyendo The Quibbler sentando en una banca- esta bien dijo la Sra. Weasley - te esperaremos aquí-.  
  
Cuando Luna estuvo lista, todos comenzaron a caminar  
  
- ¿ a donde vamos mama?- pregunto Ron - creo que ya hemos terminado con las compras-  
  
- iremos a la tienda de tus hermanos- contesto la Sra. Weasley fríamente  
  
- ¡que bien!- dijo Luna - ¡iremos a comprar bromas a Fred y George-  
  
habían llegado ya al negocio de los gemelos Weasley "Bromas mágicas Weasley" cuando entraron una maquinita con voz extraña dijo "Bienvenidos". La tienda era inmensa, a los lados había estantes repletos de bromas, hasta el final se encontraban Fred y George atendiendo a dos personas, y no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ellos hasta que la Sr. Weasley exclamo - Hola hijos-. Los gemelos Weasley voltearon y dijeron al mismo tiempo -hola- felizmente.  
  
Harry se puso a examinar algunas de las bromas de los gemelos Weasley, pudo notar en un estante de "famosos" los lentes Harry Potter que le habían mencionado, a 20 sickles. También vio bromas para Hogwarts, el sangrado de nariz, vomito instantáneo, gripe y mas.  
  
Había también plumas explosivas, cuadernos mordelones, plumas manchantes, pergaminos gritadores y muchísimas cosas mas en la sección de Hogwarts.  
  
En la sección de dulces Harry pudo encontrar el Longuilinguo que le habían dado a Dudley cuando iba a cursar 4to. También el enchiloso, o el sabor a cebolla y ajo, el que te dejaba llorando por 2 horas, o las galletas canario que hacia que te salieran plumas por una hora.  
  
Los snaps explosivos, las bombas fétidas, los relámpagos chispeantes, el pantano portátil y mas que ya habían usado en Hogwarts  
  
Eran tantas las bromas que Harry no pudo ver todas.  
  
Hermione reprobaba la idea de comprar bromas para utilizarlas en Hogwarts igual que la Sra. Weasley, así que no les compro nada.  
  
-¿piensas comprar alguna broma?- le pregunto George-por ser tu te daremos el 15 % de descuento.  
  
- claro- le contestó Harry.  
  
Harry se puso a elegir, agarro un puño de cada sección de bromas, Ron también llevaba otro gran puño, pero nadie llevaba tanto como Luna Lovegood, llevaba casi de todos los artículos y por montones.  
  
- ¿cómo les ha ido?- les pregunto Tonks  
  
- Muy bien, tenemos casi la misma gente que tiene Zonko, tenemos planeado hacer otro en Hogsmeade para duplicar ganancias-  
  
Ya habían terminado de comprarles bromas a los gemelos Weasley, que les regalaron, aparte del descuento unas plumas del negocio y propaganda para repartirla por la escuela.  
  
- ¡vuelvan pronto!- grito Fred cuando partían y les decían adiós a señas. Cuando cruzaron por la puerta esta exclamo - ¡gracias por su compra!-  
  
Iban de regreso al caldero chorreante, cuando Harry se encontró con Alicia y Angelina  
  
-¡hola!- las saludo  
  
-¡hola Harry!- contestaron las dos  
  
- ¿van al negocio de Fred y George?-  
  
- ¡si!- contesto Angelina  
  
- vamos retrasadas para nuestra cita- dijo Alicia  
  
Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver y soltaron una risita estridente. red y George novios de Angelina y Alicia.  
  
-¡adios!- dijeron las dos marchándose rumbo al negocio de los gemelos.  
  
Todos se estaban despidiendo de Luna que ya se iba con su padre, cuando sorprendió a Harry diciéndole -tengo algo que decirte-  
  
-apresúrate- le dijo Ron a Harry  
  
-dime Luna-  
  
- solo quería decirte que... me gustas- y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con su padre.  
  
Harry se quedo boquiabierto y se marcho con los demás.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
bCONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (1) b  
  
bAnthony Leedb: Que bueno que te este gustando mi fic, efectivamente, como se pudieron dar cuenta en este capitulo era Moody, pero no te entro el síndrome de Trelawney :P Ya lo había publicado antes este fic pero como "Harry Potter 6" pero ahora que se el titulo, pues lo elimine y lo volví a empezar, además de que muy pocas personas lo leían ( o al menos, muy pocas me dejaron reviews) espero que en esta ocasión no pase igual. Y pues seguiré, espero seguir así o mejor :P  
  
Ya se, masomenos lo que sucederá en mi fic y calculo que serán 30 capítulos. Y Bueno... muchas gracias por leer mi fan fic ( y dos veces tiene mas merito! Jaja) dejarme review (que es muy importante para mi) y espero que lo continúes leyendo ;)  
  
Hasta Pronto.  
  
bMENSAJE DEL AUTORb  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el cuarto quinto capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
(Próximo capitulo: Rumbo a Hogwarts)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	6. Rumbo a Hogwarts

6  
  
Rumbo a Hogwarts  
  
Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante, no volvieron por la chimenea, como lo habían hecho para llegar, si no que habían salido a Londres y habían pedido parada al autobús noctámbulo que no tardo ni diez segundos en arribar donde estaban ellos ubicados.  
  
- ¿por qué no viajamos por polvos flu mama?- pregunto Ron cuando estaban subiendo al autobús.  
  
- porque revelaríamos la ubicación del cuartel general- contesto la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Cuando estaban dentro del autobús noctámbulo que viajaba a velocidades increíbles, Harry le contó a Ron lo que Luna le había dicho en el callejón diagon.  
  
- ¿de verdad te dijo eso?- pregunto Ron admirado, cuando Harry termino de contar la historia.  
  
-si, te lo juro-  
  
- ¿y a ti te gusta?- pregunto Ron con mirada picarona.  
  
- no lo se-  
  
-¿no lo sabes? ¿ósea que hay posibilidades?-  
  
-tal vez- contesto Harry que estaba confundido con sus sentimientos. Luna era una chica que a Harry le atraía y se sentía identificado en alguna parte con ella, pero no estaba enamorado de Luna.  
  
-¿te gusta alguien?- le preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
- creo que no- contesto Harry- ¿ a ti?-  
  
- estoy tan confundido, a veces me gusta... Hermione- cometo Ron, diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro  
  
- amor apache- dijo Harry riendo - te gusta Hermione y siempre están peleados, no dudo que a ella tu le gustes, y por eso le duela tanto sus peleas-  
  
Ron se quedo completamente rojo y sin habla mientras Harry reía.  
  
- ¿viste la saeta eléctrica?- le pregunto Ron, tratando de cambiar de tema momentos después que Harry había calmado su risa.  
  
-si, esta genial-  
  
- a mi me gustaría comprarla ¿por qué no la compras tu Harry?- le preguntó Ron animadamente tratando de convencerlo  
  
- no tiene sentido comprarla, además mi saeta de fuego esta en excelentes condiciones y... es un recuerdo de mi padrino-.  
  
Los días pasaban en Grimmauld Place y el regreso a Hogwarts se acercaba cada día mas y mas. Todos estaban deseosos por volver al castillo. Solo faltaba ya un día para encontrarse con Hogwarts y disfrutar de su llegada.  
  
En los últimos dias habían habido mas noticias sobre el regreso de Voldemort y el ministerio de magia.  
  
Hacia tres dias que el profeta había anunciado sobre las nuevas criaturas que cuidarían de Azkaban. El Articulo decía así:  
  
Nuevas criaturas al cuidado de Azkaban:  
  
Cornelius Fudge, el ministerio de magia, dio a conocer ayer por la noche las nuevas criaturas que cuidaran del mundo mágico y de Azkaban, la prisión mágica, reemplazando a los dementores, quienes se le unieron al señor tenebroso.  
  
Los oftenems, son criaturas creadas por el ministerio, que asegura, tienen el poder de absorber la maldad y eliminarla después de años, al contrario de los dementores que eliminaban la felicidad.  
  
Tienen censores que pueden observar a través de hechizos y capas de invisibilidad y oler a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
Estas criaturas estarán comandadas por el ministerio de magia, y su lenguaje es en códigos.  
  
El Ministro aseguro que no se siente nada extraño al estar cerca de ellos como se sentía con los dementores, y estos solo pueden destruir al ser que trate de escapar de Azkaban, o que se le ordene por el ministerio, capturar.  
  
El ministerio dirigirá a los oftenems que le serán fieles, ya que si no lo hacen podrán ser destruidos, aseguró el Ministro.  
  
Estas criaturas rondaran por todo el mundo para cuidar de magos y muggles sin tener que temerles.  
  
El mundo mágico espera que estas criaturas en realidad funcionen y sirvan para nuestra seguridad.  
  
Rouse Urbendelk  
  
Periodista distinguida del Profeta.  
  
El Sr. Weasley les enseño el articulo motivado. También les enseño nuevos catálogos que habían llegado, que como había dicho Ron, no servían para nada, solo decían que estuvieran al pendiente de las noticias con respecto al regreso de Voldemort y tuvieran su varita en mano. Algo que seguramente todas las familias hacían.  
  
Hermione seguía sin dirigirles la palabra.  
  
Era de noche, y estaban arreglando sus baúles, faltaba solo un día para arribar Hogwarts y comenzar el 6to. Curso.  
  
- Ya quiero volver a Hogwarts- le comento Ron a Harry  
  
- Yo también-  
  
- ¿Has estado pensando en las pruebas que tendrás que hacer para elegir a los nuevos jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de gryffindor?-  
  
- Claro, estos últimos dias he ideado planes de ataque y defensa, y creo que las pruebas las haremos al inicio del curso con la autorización de Mcgonagall y algunos anuncios en la sala común-  
  
- Espero que ganemos la copa de Quidditch este año-  
  
- Yo también, pero no hay que confiarnos, no la tendremos fácil-  
  
Ron iba a contestar pero alguien abrió la puerta, era la Sra. Weasley - los espero abajo para la cena- dijo, cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿por qué me habrán escogido a mi de capitán?- pregunto Harry a Ron - si el otro año Dumbledore no me eligió de prefecto que porque tenia bastantes responsabilidades de las cuales encargarme-  
  
- no lo se- contesto Ron - pero creo que es obvio, eres el único del equipo con experiencia-  
  
Harry y Ron bajaron para la cena, que ya estaba lista, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, solo faltaban Ginny y Hermione que segundos después aparecieron.  
  
Esa noche había pavo que cocino la Sra. Weasley con motivo del ultimo día de ellos en Grimmauld Place.  
  
Fue una cena amena donde todos estuvieron platicando con todos, Harry siguió platicando con Ron sobre el Quidditch, mientras que Ginny platicaba con Hermione, Tonks platicaba con la Sra. Weasley y Moody, Lupin y el Sr. Weasley, Bill y Charlie reían.  
  
Todos estaban disfrutando el ultimo día de vacaciones.  
  
Había terminado la cena y la Sra. Weasley los había mandado a dormir.  
  
Harry con trabajos pudo dormir, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que Luna le había dicho y en lo que sentía por ella.  
  
Harry se despertó por los rayos del sol que pegaban directo en su cama, Ron seguía dormido y no se atrevió a despertarlo. Así que solo se cambio y contemplo el amanecer.  
  
La Señora Weasley entro en la recamara furtivamente.  
  
-Oh! Harry ya estas despierto- dijo la Sra. Weasley - levanta por favor a Ron, ya es tarde- y desapareció.  
  
Después de haber levantado a Ron, los dos se dirigieron abajo a la entrada donde la Sra. Weasley, el Sr. Weasley y Tonks los esperaban. Hermione y Ginny todavía no bajaban.  
  
- estas jovencitas que no se apresuran- dijo la Sra. Weasley desesperada - se me olvido aclararles que no iremos a una fiesta-.  
  
En ese momento iban bajando Ginny y Hermione demasiado arregladas. Harry pudo notar que Ron tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.  
  
- que bueno que llegan-  
  
Los 7 salieron por la puerta principal hacia las calles de Londres.  
  
Tomaron el autobús noctámbulo que los condujo hasta King Cross, donde se acercaron cuidadosamente a los andenes 10 y 9 y pasaron por en medio uno por uno hasta llegar donde se ubicaba el Expreso de Hogwarts que estaba rodeado por figuras altas, de piel escamosa y verde, con pies largos y manos larguísimas que tocaban el suelo, su rostro era horrible, lleno de cicatrices y con grandes ojos giratorios ( parecidos a los de Moody) con mirada fría, parecía que no tenían boca. Harry supuso que eran las criaturas que cuidaban del mundo mágico, los oftenems.  
  
Llegaron justo a tiempo, el expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a partir, y solo se pudieron despedir de el Sr. Weasley, la Sra. Weasley y Tonks con la mano desde el tren.  
  
Todos los vagones estaban llenos, encontraron uno donde iba Neville solo, y se sentaron todos. Ginny se marcho con su novio Dean, y quedaron solos ellos 4.  
  
El tren comenzó a moverse, ya iban rumbo a Hogwarts.  
  
Se podían apreciar los lindos campos desde la ventana.  
  
- Hola Neville- saludo Harry  
  
- Hola- contesto alegremente - Mi abuela me compro una nueva mascota, se llama Skof, es una linda lechuza macho- mostrándoles la jaula con una lechuza color marrón.  
  
- Es linda- le comento Ron - ¿qué le paso a Trevor?-  
  
Neville trago saliva - murió en estas vacaciones-  
  
- Lo siento- dijo Ron tratando de disculparse.  
  
- No importa-  
  
- ¿Vieron a los oftenemns?- pregunto Harry  
  
- Si, son repugnantes- dijo Ron con cara de desprecio  
  
- Pues lo único que espero es que de verdad cuiden Azkaban- dijo Neville poniendo cara de pánico.  
  
Hermione seguía sin hablar, había estado muy extraña en todas las vacaciones desde que tuvo aquella discusión con Ron.  
  
- ¿qué te pasa Hermione?- le pregunto Harry  
  
Hermione siguió viendo por la ventana y contesto indiferentemente -nada- que a pesar de su respuesta era obvio que algo le sucedía.  
  
- ¿es por la discusión que tuvimos?- le preguntó Ron.  
  
Hermione no contesto. Neville solo miraba atónito.  
  
- Hermione contesta, se que te pasa algo- dijo Harry  
  
Hermione volteo la cara - No-me-pasa-nada- deletreo furiosa, como nunca antes se le había visto.  
  
-¡Dios mío Hermione!- dijo Neville admirado y con una gran sonrisa - eres premio anual, ¡que bien! ¡felicidades!-. Neville se había percatado de la insignia que Hermione portaba en el pecho, la cual era la causa de la discordia entre ella y Harry y Ron.  
  
Hermione hizo caso omiso a lo que Neville le dijo, en otras circunstancias estaría feliz porque le hubieran felicitado por su reconocimiento.  
  
Ginny había entrado en el vagón.  
  
-¿qué paso?- pregunto Ron - creí que estarías con tu Dean dándote becitos-  
  
- Oh! Ron no hables estupideces por favor, estaba hablando con Seamus y mejor los deje platicar- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Neville.  
  
- Esta bien, solo era una broma Ginny, no te enojes-  
  
- Pues ese tipo de bromas no me gustan, Ronnie-  
  
Neville soltó la carcajada y Ron se puso colorado, Harry también río y Hermione seguía contemplando el paisaje.  
  
- ¿qué le pasa a Hermione?- pregunto Ron, rato después.  
  
- solo ella te lo puede contestar- contesto Ginny rotundamente.  
  
-¿qué te pasa Hermione?- volvió a preguntar Ron.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta decididamente parecía que diría que era lo que le pasaba pero contesto lo mismo que la vez anterior- no me pasa nada- y siguió contemplando el paisaje.  
  
Minutos después, alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento, era Ernie - prefectos de gryffindor, tienen que venir-  
  
- Oh! Cielos lo olvide!- Hermione salió apresuradamente del compartimiento, y Ron con cara de tristeza también se marcho a la junta de prefectos.  
  
Ginny, Harry y Neville quedaron solos en el vagón.  
  
- ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Hermione, Ginny?- pregunto Harry decidido a saber la verdad ahora que ni Hermione ni Ron estaban.  
  
- Oh Harry, esta triste, ninguno de ustedes dos la comprende, ella solo quiere ayudarlos y ustedes le responden con agresiones-  
  
- Pero ella se peleo con Ron, yo no le dije nada a ella-  
  
- Pero tu eres amigo de Ron, y sabe que tu prefieres a Ron y estarás de parte de el- dijo Ginny  
  
- ¿y por eso no nos ha hablado en todas las vacaciones?-  
  
- no solo por eso, son muchas cosas que la tienen confundida-  
  
- ¿qué la tiene confundida?-  
  
- solo ella te puede responder, le prometí que no diría nada-  
  
Neville solo los miraba sorprendido.  
  
Harry espero hasta que termino la junta de prefectos. Hermione y Ron llegaron sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
-Hermione, no me gusta que no nos digas que te pasa, somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros, perdón si te ofendimos, no fue nuestra intención, por favor, dime que te pasa-  
  
a Hermione le resbalo una lagrima y le contesto lo mismo que le había contestado Ginny - yo trato de ayudarlos y solo me contestan con agresiones, me duele-  
  
- No solo es eso Hermione, estoy seguro-  
  
- No, no solo es eso-  
  
- Entonces dime que es lo que te pasa- dijo Harry  
  
- No te lo voy a decir-  
  
- ¿acaso no somos tus amigos?-  
  
- Si-  
  
- ¿acaso los amigos no son para confiarles los secretos, tus sentimientos, tus dolores y tus alegrías?-  
  
Hermione se quedo pensativa y asintió.  
  
- ¿entonces puedes contarnos que te pasa?-  
  
- Esta bien- contesto Hermione dudosa - estoy... enamorada-.  
  
Harry quedo admirado ante la declaración de Hermione, su creencia de que estaba enamorada de Ron estaba casi confirmada, estaba impresionado, pero prefirió asegurarse  
  
-¿de quien?-  
  
Hermione trago saliva - De ti- contestó dificultosamente.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (1)  
  
Anthony Leed: Me alegra que estés siguiendo mi fic. y gracias por tus reviews. En el otro fic me quede hasta el Capitulo 10. Si lo llegaste a leer todo, quizás al leer este lo recuerdes.  
  
Y lo continuare. Mientras haya a una persona mínimo, que le interese lo que escribo, lo seguiré.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el sexto capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
(Próximo capitulo: La selección)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	7. La seleccion

7  
  
La selección  
  
Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ¿Hermione enamorada de el? No podía creerlo.  
  
- ¿estas hablando en serio?- pregunto Harry pasmado, tal vez era una pesada broma pero Hermione asintió firmemente.  
  
Los dos estaban colorados ante las miradas de los otros, Ginny parecía sorprendida ante la confesión de Hermione aunque era casi seguro que ella ya lo sabia, Neville igual estaba boquiabierto cambiando la mirada de Harry a Hermione, y Ron y parecía a la vez sorprendido y a la vez desilusionado.  
  
Los sentimientos de Harry daban vueltas en su mente, Harry apreciaba a Hermione, pero era su amiga y no estaba enamorado de ella... y Luna Lovegood también estaba enamorada de el ¿qué haría?.  
  
Instantes después llego la señora del carrito repleta de dulces, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, tiritas acarameladas etc.  
  
A todos se les había quitado el hambre con la declaración de Hermione y nadie compro nada exceptuando a Ron que tomo 2 ranas de chocolate y una bolsita de grageas de todos los sabores.  
  
Después de que la señora del carrito se marcho alguien abrió la puerta del vagón, era Luna Lovegood que salido sonrientemente -hola- todos voltearon y con señas le contestaron.  
  
- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry nerviosamente.  
  
- solo venia a saludarte.. pero mejor me voy- y cerro la puerta del vagón marchándose. Quizás fue muy áspero con Luna pero era mejor así.  
  
Ninguno hablo en lo que resto del trayecto mientras iban hacia el norte, de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas cautelosas que cuando se encontraban con la de otro cambiaban despistadamente a otro lugar. Ron miraba raramente a Harry, Hermione seguía mirando el paisaje que comenzaba a tornarse gris, estaba anocheciendo, no faltaba mucho para arribar Hogwarts.  
  
el tren frenó, Harry miro por la ventana y se pudo observar el sauce boxeador, habían llegado ya a Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del tren desesperadamente después de haber tomado sus baúles y mascotas.  
  
- Los de primero por aquí- dijo la voz familiar de Hadrid, notándose por encima de las demás cabezas.  
  
- Los de primero por aquí- repitió Hadrid con su farol a la mano iluminando su rostro barbudo- pónganse en fila-. Hadrid se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry y lo saludo con la mano.  
  
Pasando entre la multitud de estudiantes, llegaron hasta donde estaban los carruajes y los thetrals atados a ellos.  
  
Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron y Hermione se subieron en un mismo carruaje. Los thetrals comenzaron a avanzar, y pronto se distinguieron numerosas torres, sus ventanales, la mayoría iluminados. El castillo estaba delante de ellos, habían llegado.  
  
Bajaron del carruaje y pasaron por la puerta principal de roble uniéndoseles a los estudiantes desesperados por entrar al castillo.  
  
El Hall de Entrada estaba con antorchas flameantes, su cielo lucia verdaderamente estrellado y los pasos de los estudiante provocaban un resonante eco. Todos se dirigían al Gran Salón y la ceremonia de selección, después la cena de bienvenida.  
  
Harry miro la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore que estaba al lado del profesor Flitwick hablaba tranquilamente con... Moody que estaba a su otro costado.  
  
- Ron, mira, es Moody- le dijo Harry pegándole con el codo para que viera.  
  
Ron volteo y miro admirado - ¡será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras!-  
  
- eso creo-  
  
Todos los alumnos de primero comenzaron a arremolinarse nerviosamente frente al taburete de tres patas donde usualmente el sombrero seleccionador se colocaba. La profesora Mcgonagall llego y coloco el sombrero en el taburete, todos guardaron silencio, de pronto, el sombrero abrió la boca y empezó a cantar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alumnos que este año ingresan a esta escuela  
  
Alumnos que quieren prepararse  
  
les cantare una novela  
  
sobre los fundadores, como le hicieron para organizarse  
  
con la selección de sus alumnos en sus casas.  
  
Hubo discordias, enemistades y amistades  
  
Pero ante todo sus planes pudieron lograrse  
  
y Construir una escuela para futuros colegiales  
  
y con la preparación venideras generaciones encontrarse.  
  
Cada uno dependiendo de sus apellidos  
  
encontraría un alumno que de si se distinguiera  
  
Para representar en sus casa sus cualidades y modos  
  
Es ahí donde me crearon para elegirlos en alguna casa.  
  
Gryffindor, solo podrán habitarla los valientes  
  
Hufflepuff, los leales y justos pertenecerán a esta casa  
  
Ravenclaw, la habitaran solo los inteligentes  
  
Slytherin, únicamente los ambiciosos y los de una única raza.  
  
Pero todas esas diferencias deberemos de hacerlas a un lado  
  
Todas las casas sin excepción deberán de ser amigas  
  
Es tiempo de decirlo, el señor tenebroso ha regresado  
  
Todas personas sin importar casa o raza deberán estar unidas.  
  
y aquí estoy yo  
  
el sombrero seleccionador  
  
para sortearte  
  
y aunque soy feo  
  
no encontraras otro sombrero  
  
mas inteligente que yo.  
  
No me temas  
  
solo te advierto que puedo ver todo  
  
todo lo que esta en tu mente, tus ideas  
  
y eligiere a que casa debes de pertenecer.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Todos comenzaron aplaudir cuando el sombrero seleccionador termino de cantar la común canción antes del sorteo.  
  
En esta ocasión fue parecida a la del año pasado, anunciando que deberían de estar unidas todas las casas sin importar diferencias.  
  
Los alumnos de primero estaban formados en fila, nerviosos, iba a comenzar el sorteo.  
  
- Cristina Spelwman- dijo el sombrero seleccionador fuertemente... una chica morena cabello castaño oscuro, se dirigió cautelosamente, se puso el sombrero y grito - ¡Hufflepuff!- salió corriendo rumbo a la mesa de los Hufflepuffs que celebraban alegremente.  
  
- Arnold Greenerd-  
  
-¡Ravenclaw!- dijo el sombrero seleccionador rápidamente.  
  
- Robert Krum-  
  
-¡Gryffindor!- grito y Robert se apresuro a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos la festejaban.  
  
Aquel niño de nariz ganchuda, se parecía mucho a Victor Krum, tal vez eran parientes, pues tenían el mismo apellido y facciones muy parecidas.  
  
Después el sombrero seleccionador llamo a Emily Weyts que fue a Hufflepuff, Stuart Draziw que resulto ser otro Gryffindor, pero Harry se sorprendió cuando el sombrero seleccionador llamo a...  
  
-¡Kevin Malfoy!- era tan parecido a Draco, pero no podían ser hermanos, porque cuando fueron a el mundial de Quidditch solo iba Draco que seguramente debería de ser hijo único.  
  
Resulto ser Slytherin como Harry se lo esperaba, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin rápidamente donde todos lo festejaban felizmente.  
  
Volteo a ver a Ron y tenia la misma cara de pánico que el y Hermione.  
  
Los alumnos de primer año se fueron agotando y La ceremonia de selección termino, dándole paso a la cena de bienvenida.  
  
Los platos todavía estaban vacíos.  
  
Dumbledore, el director se levanto y comenzó a hablar como comúnmente lo hacia al principio del curso. todos los alumnos dejaron la platica y no se oyó ni un cuchicheo mas - ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- comenzó a decir Dumbledore con su gran barba plateada tocando la mesa - otro año mas en esta escuela, me estoy haciendo cada vez mas viejo- dijo suspirando y mostrando una gran sonrisa - creo que todos estamos muy hambrientos ¡que empiece el banquete!- dijo concluyendo y sentándose en su gran silla de oro.  
  
la comida apareció repentinamente en los platos, sus vasos se sirvieron de jugo de calabaza y todos comenzaron a comer.  
  
El platillo parecía exquisito, era carne de cerdo con papas al horno, una ensalada para acompañar, y de postre arroz con leche.  
  
- ¿vieron a ese tal Kevin?- pregunto Ron a Harry y Hermione mientras se metia a la boca un trozo grande de carne.  
  
- si, ha de ser pariente de Malfoy- dijo Harry recordando cuando se encontró por primera vez con Draco.  
  
- ¡Seguro! Tiene la misma cara de chango que Malfoy-  
  
- Solo espero que no venga con otros dos gorilas cuidando su espalda- dijo Harry haciendo reír a Ginny que también escuchaba la conversación, Hermione y Ron que se atraganto con su carne.  
  
- Parecen hermanos- comento Ginny  
  
- No creo que sean hermanos, creo que es hijo único porque cuando fuimos al mundial de Quidditch solo iba Draco-  
  
- Pues eso es cierto- dijo Ron  
  
- Eso no nos asegura nada- comento Hermione pensativa -  
  
- Yo no estoy diciendo que nos aseguro algo- dijo Ron rabioso. Hermione prefirió seguir comiendo a seguir siendo insultada, Ron se estaba comportando de manera desagradable con Hermione y Ginny se lo hizo notar.  
  
- no te estés pasando con Hermione por favor Ron- dijo furiosa- ella solo dio su punto de vista y ya ni eso la dejas hacer-  
  
- yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes dos estén babeando por Harry siempre-  
  
- te da envidia ja- le contesto Ginny burlándose- de que nadie babee por ti- . Hermione soltó la carcajada que había tratado de resistir y Ron se mostró furioso  
  
- pues solo les gusta porque es famoso-  
  
- y porque es guapo- contesto Ginny - cosa que tu no tienes-  
  
Hermione reía a carcajadas. No le conocía esas formas de defenderse a Ginny pero de todas formas eran muy buenas.  
  
Ron se quedo callado y completamente rojo.  
  
¿acaso estaría celoso de que Hermione estaba enamorada de el?  
  
- Ojala no enfurezca conmigo por eso- pensó Harry.  
  
La cena transcurrió, Ginny y Hermione hablaban, mientras Harry solo comía, Ron estaba malhumorado y prefería no perturbarlo.  
  
Harry volteaba a la mesa de los profesores para encontrarse con la mirada de Moody, pero el comía a gusto mientras platicaba con Hadrid alegremente que tampoco se dio cuenta de las miradas que Harry les lanzaba despistadamente.  
  
La Profesora Mcgonagall sonó con una cuchara en una copa y todo el gran Hall quedo en silencio.  
  
Dumbledore se paro y se aclaro la garganta ( algo parecido a lo de Umbridge ¬¬)  
  
La comida desaparecieron y los platos volvieron a quedar completamente limpios.  
  
- como les dije hace unos momentos, y se los reitero, sean bienvenidos a otro año a Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore con su paciencia característica- solo les quiero informar algo antes de que pasen su primera noche aquí- continuo - primero que nada, como ustedes lo saben, Voldemort regreso- la mayoría de los estudiantes se impacto al oír "Voldemort" entre ellos Ron y Ginny - y la escuela estará bien protegida, y mas que antes, en los jardines desde mañana tendremos Oftenems resguardando Hogwarts, y mas cosas que protegerán nuestra escuela-  
  
Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar, pero cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar todos volvieron a callar - y bueno, informarles que las temporadas de Quidditch comenzaran el 16 de Octubre, y las pruebas en la siguiente semana- continuo el director - también recordarles que las idas al bosque prohibido están "prohibidas" válgame la reabundancia- dijo sonriendo - el Sr. Filch, el conserje estará patrullando por los pasillos para verificar que todo este en orden, al igual que los prefectos que pueden sancionar-  
  
El Sr. Filch al mencionarlo levanto el cuello para sentirse mas importante - y avisarles que estén preparados para algunas de las varias sorpresas que habrá este año en Hogwarts- continuo Dumbledore después de una pauta en donde nadie hablo - Ahora si pueden retirarse a dormir, mañana comenzaran sus clases, Buenas noches- terminó Dumbledore.  
  
Todos los alumnos comenzaron a arremolinarse - Los de gryffindor síganme- ordeno Hermione, mientras un bulliciocioso grupos de estudiantes seguían a Hermione y a Ron.  
  
Harry volteo a la mesa de los Profesores, ahí estaba Hadrid que le lanzo una mirada alegre y Moody que movía los ojos para todos lados y solamente le sonrió.  
  
Comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la multitud cuando alguien por detrás le toco la espalda.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta para ver quien era.  
  
- Potter ¿ eres el presumido del que tanto me ha hablado mi hermano?- pregunto Kevin.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (3)  
  
Seamus: Jeje, tu me dejaste 3 reviews, uno en el capitulo tres, otro el cinco y otro en el seis. Ya estas a la par, y que bueno que te este gustando mi fic y gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo. Al parecer cada capitulo te esta gustando mas y eso me agrada. Ya veras cual será la reacción de Ron, y que paso mas a fondo con Krum y Hermione, en fin... sigue leyendo. Y Gracias.  
  
Anthony: Me fascina que estés siguiendo mi fic. Jaja pero trata de no adelantar lo que sigue en los próximos capítulos, no todas las personas los han leído. Pero muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y por seguir mi fic.  
  
Talhos: Espero que te este yendo bien con fu fan fic, me alegra que te este gustando mi fan fic. Y opino lo mismo que tu del triangulo amoroso entre Hermione-Harry-Luna, es de lo mas interesante, y cada vez Irán prosperando, yo hasta ahora disfruto cada vez que escribo esto y no se con quien terminara Harry. Y los oftenems pues a mi también me gusto la idea de crear unas nuevas criaturas suplentes de los dementores. No adelantare nada, pero tendrán y gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el séptimo capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
(Próximo capitulo: La conversación entrañable)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	8. La conversacion entrañable

8  
  
La conversación entrañable  
  
Harry se quedo admirado -Si tu hermano es el imbecil de Draco, entonces si soy ese- contesto firmemente siguiendo a los gryffindors confirmando sus sospechas.  
  
- La nueva contraseña es "Comidita de bebe"- dijo Hermione cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la dama Gorda que se abrió dándole paso a los gryffindors a la sala común.  
  
Todos llegaron a sentarse y comenzaron a platicar sobre sus experiencias en vacaciones.  
  
- yo me voy a la cama- dijo Ron. Era lógico que estaba enojado, ya que no era nada usual verlo ir a la cama a esas horas.  
  
- Buenas noches- le dijo Harry, pero Ron no contesto y se fue directo al cuarto de los hombres.  
  
Hermione había llegado y estaba sentada al lado de Harry a un metro de distancia.  
  
Harry se acerco un poco - Hermione no se que decirte...-  
  
- No necesitas decirme nada, creo que no debí decírtelo- Dijo Hermione algo apenada sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Es que... yo pensé que andabas con Víctor, bailaron juntos, se mandaban cartas el año pasado...- pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase, Hermione comenzó a hablar - Oh Harry, ¿no entiendes? Baile con Víctor porque ni tu ni Ron me invitaron a bailar a mi, no tenia otra opción y... quería darte celos- dijo apenada.  
  
Harry se quedo atónito -¿querías darme celos?-  
  
Hermione asintió - me comenzaste a gustar desde que estábamos en cuarto, nunca se dio el momento para decírtelo, en quinto estuviste saliendo con Cho y no era adecuado hacértelo saber-  
  
- Oh Hermione, cuanto lo siento-  
  
- No tienes porque sentirlo, tu no sabias-  
  
- ¿Por qué estuviste llorando en estas vacaciones?- pregunto Harry, viendo que era el momento apropiado para enterarse de el porque su sufrimiento después de su pelea con Ron -  
  
- Fueron muchas cosas, es que no se, siempre peleo con Ron por lo mismo, y es desgastante, lo quiero mucho, como amigo claro..- dijo poniéndose colorada - y me duele estar enojada con el, pero parece que a el no le duele-  
  
- ¿solo por eso?-  
  
- no... Harry ¿sabes lo que es estar enamorada? Estaba decaída, no sabia como decírtelo y Krum por medio de una carta me dijo que... si quería ser su novia, no sabia que hacer, me dijo cosas tan lindas, el esta enamorado de mi pero yo estoy enamorada de ti y... enojarme con Ron y son tantas cosas Harry... el amor se disfruta pero a la vez te hace sufrir-  
  
Harry se quedo perplejo, en realidad había estado enamorado solamente de Cho, pero no fue para tanto, tal vez ni enamorado de ella estuvo.  
  
- Luna Lovegood me dijo que...- comenzó a decir Harry pero Hermione lo impresiono cuando termino su frase.  
  
- si, que le gustas, eso fue otro impedimento para mi decírtelo, ella me lo contó el día que quedamos de vernos con Rita ¿recuerdas?-.  
  
- si-  
  
- yo no le dije nada de mis sentimientos, pero me contó que te lo diría tarde o temprano, y pues supuse que ya te lo había dicho, por como es de loca y aventada-  
  
- me lo dijo en el callejón Diagon-  
  
- pues... y luego Ginny, es mi amiga y estuvo enamorada de ti... y seria como traicionarla o no se-  
  
- ¿ella lo sabía?-  
  
- no, solo sabía lo de Víctor Krum pero no lo de que estoy enamorada de ti-.  
  
- Oh Hermione, pero yo solo te quiero como amiga, no estoy enamorado de ti...-  
  
- Lo se Harry, ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta? Si con trabajos estabas enamorado de Cho, cuando estas enamorado de una persona te das cuenta, las miradas, el trato... pero yo siempre trate de ser solo tu "amiga" que en realidad cuando estoy cerca de ti siento mariposas en la panza, algo raro, es ahí donde te das cuenta que estas enamorada... y eso fue otra cosa que me impedía decirte lo que siento por ti, tu rechazo-  
  
Aquellas palabras calaban en lo mas profundo a Harry, su amiga Hermione, enamorada de el, no había palabras para describirlo.  
  
- Oh Hermione... perdóname yo...-  
  
- Ya te dije que no te sientas el culpable tu no sabias, yo fui quien cometió el error de... enamorarme de ti-  
  
-¿error? ¿por qué?-  
  
- porque me enamore de alguien que no me correspondía, de alguien que es mi amigo, y... eres famoso Harry, es cierto lo que dice Ron, pensaran que solo ando contigo por tu fama-  
  
- Claro que no, no fue un error-  
  
- No fue un error, pero no debí de enamorarme de ti-  
  
- Lo hiciste, no me lo puedes reprochar-  
  
- Pues lo hice, no lo debí de hacer y no se porque lo hice-  
  
- Por algo suceden las cosas- contestó Harry recordando la frase que su padrino le había dicho - Por algo te enamoraste de mi-.  
  
- ¿Para sufrir?-  
  
- No lo se, pero si te enamoraste de mi por algo te enamoraste, no te quejes-  
  
- Ya no tiene sentido...- dijo Hermione nerviosa -no lograre nada-.  
  
-Podemos intentarlo-  
  
-¡¿para que?! No andes conmigo solo por lastima Harry, si no estas enamorado de mi, no lo tienes que intentar, las cosas se dan por si mismas-  
  
- Puede darse después de novios-  
  
- No Harry, mejor hablemos cuando en realidad estés enamorado de mi- dijo Hermione, ahora mirándolo a los ojos directamente.  
  
Harry sintió algo en su estomago ¿era amor aquello? ¿era el sentimiento que Hermione le decía? ¿o simplemente era un retortijón?  
  
-Cambiemos de tema- dijo Hermione  
  
- Esta bien- contestó Harry caballerosamente, estaba sintiendo que se estaba enamorando de Hermione - El tal Kevin ese, si es hermano de Draco-  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione boquiabierta  
  
-Cuando veníamos de la cena de bienvenida me pregunto que si era Potter, el presumido del que su hermano le avía hablado, no cabía duda de que era el, su mirada, su voz... es igual a Draco-  
  
-¿qué le contestaste?-  
  
- Que si su hermano era el imbecil de Draco, si era yo aquel-  
  
Hermione río furtivamente - Jaja, buena respuesta Harry, estas aprendiendo de Ginny- dijo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.  
  
- Esa Ginny me sorprendió con esas respuestas-  
  
- Si a mi también, me contó que estaba leyendo un libro de tips para defenderse de los machos jeje-  
  
Harry también río Hermione le contagiaba aquella sonrisa tan.. tan... Maravillosa - Retomando el tema de los Malfoy...- dijo Harry - no entiendo como puede ser su hermano si no fue a los mundiales de Quidditch-  
  
-¿cómo estas tan seguro que no fue a los mundiales de Quidditch?- Pregunto Hermione poniéndolo en duda.  
  
-porque... no estaba ahí-  
  
- tal vez estaba ahí, pero no lo veías, quizás hizo lo mismo que Barty Crouch Júnior-  
  
- ¿pero porque lo esconderían bajo una capa de invisibilidad?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- No sabemos, pero pudieron tener sus razones, recuerda que su padre es mortifago y puede esconder algo en el-  
  
-¿cómo que?- pregunto Harry  
  
- no se Harry, tal vez, sea un animago ilegal como Rita, ¿o yo que se?-  
  
- o tal vez estaba enfermo o no quiso ir- opinó Harry.  
  
- Tal vez, pero no lo sabemos, lo que sabemos es que es hermano de Draco y debemos de tener mas cuidado con ellos, su padre es Mortífago y pueden estar relacionados con Voldemort-  
  
- Los odio- dijo Harry- recuerdo cuando bofeteaste a Malfoy-  
  
Los dos rieron.  
  
- lo tenia bien merecido-  
  
- Jaja si-  
  
En ese momento alguien comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, la mayoría reía, unos hasta lloraban de la risa, otros estaban admirados y una pequeña parte asustados.  
  
Seguramente le habían dado a probar una broma de los gemelos Weasley.  
  
- Pobre, es uno de primero, iré a ver- dijo Hermione parándose del asiento y levantando el pecho mostrando su insignia de Prefecta y Premio Anual-.  
  
Harry hizo caso omiso al sangrado de sangre del alumno de primero, en su cabeza daba vueltas todo lo que Hermione le había dicho, sus confesiones y las confesiones de Luna... estaba tan confundido.  
  
Hermione se acerco, -Los he mandado a dormir a todos, creo que nosotros también debemos de ir a la cama-  
  
Harry se quedo sorprendido por lo que Hermione había dicho.  
  
- Me refiero a que vayamos a dormir, Harry - dijo Hermione molesta comprendiendo el sentido en el que Harry había tomado su comentario.  
  
- Ha, esta bien, vayamos a dormir-  
  
Harry subió al cuarto de los hombres mientras que Hermione se dirigia al de las mujeres.  
  
- Buenas noches- se despidió Harry de Hermione  
  
- Buenas noches Harry-  
  
Harry entro en el cuarto quedamente tratando de no despertar a Ron pero se llevo la sorpresa de que Ron tenia los ojos abiertos y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry cerro los ojos rápidamente.  
  
- Ron, se que estas despierto- dijo Harry acercándose a la cama de su amigo que no contesto ni se movió, siguió igual, fingiendo que estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
-¿qué te pasa? ¿estas enojado conmigo porque Hermione esta enamorada de mi?  
  
Ron no se movió.  
  
- Esta bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo ni modo, me voy a mi cama- contestó Harry dirigiéndose a su cama esperando que el comportamiento de Ron hacia el mejorara por la mañana.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (4)  
  
Laurita: Me da gusto que te este gustando mi fan fic. Y pues yo no se con quien terminara Harry. No estoy seguro todavía, así que me imagino que terminara con quien se vaya dando. Pero si fuera por mi lo pondría con las dos xD. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme review. Por cierto ¿qué es bkn?  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Anthony: Eres de los poco que ha seguido mi fan fic desde el principio y te lo agradezco. Y respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste de que si habrá continuación de este fan fic. Pues, yo ya me la había planteado pero por ahora no estoy muy seguro, prefiero ahora dedicarme a este, y al terminar, ver si lo continuare, aunque dependería de muchas cosas yo creo que si lo continuare ;) seria un gran reto para mí. Aunque no estoy 100% seguro de que así sea, por el momento todo indica que si. Y aquí seguiré subiendo capítulos ;).  
  
Hasta Luego y gracias de nuevo.  
  
Rodrigo: Me agrada que te guste mi fan fic y la manera en que escribo. Gracias por tus consejos y tus comentarios :D. Todo aquí me sirve. Aunque ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11 ( Se que quieres que me apresure pero así es mas intriga, de todos modos estoy publicando el capitulo, un día de "descanso" y otro día de capitulo, a mi me parece bien) Lo de Ron, ya veré que sucede. De lo que si estoy seguro es que la relación entre Harry- Hermione-Ron, ósea del trío, cambiara mucho en este sexto curso. Los oftenems pues si tiene un significado el nombre pero ya no lo recuerdo xD. Y el "nuevo Malfoy" tendrá un papel importantísimo en mi fan fic. Robert tendrá algo importante, pero será un personaje de Segundo plano. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, consejos y sugerencias. Me hacen mucho bien y me gratifican (al igual que todos los reviews que me dejan todos)  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Seamus: Jaja lo de Hermione fue en el otro capitulo :P. Si, el comportamiento de Ron, creo que seria exactamente igual si lo hubiera escrito Rowling (notando la gran diferencia que hay entre ella y yo) y ya era de esperarse. Y pues Kevin Malfoy si que fue una gran sorpresa, y lo será mas todavía en el futuro del fan fic. Y que bueno que te haya parecido magnifico el capitulo y te este gustando mi fan fic. Te lo agradezco.  
  
Hasta Luego.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el octavo capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable) Y Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
(Próximo capitulo: Comienzan las clases)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	9. Comienzan las clases

9  
  
Comienzan las clases  
  
Harry fue el primero en levantarse por la mañana, comenzó a cambiarse y arreglarse. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Hermione la noche anterior.  
  
El único sonido era el trino de los pájaros y la respiración de los gryffindors.  
  
En el desayuno en el gran comedor, Ron seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry, era apenas el primer día y ya estaban enojados. Y Hermione y Harry se miraban discretamente.  
  
No tardaron en aparecer las lechuzas por las ventanas, volando a toda velocidad y trayendo en su pico o en sus patas mensajes a los alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry no recibió nada, Hermione fue la única que recibió el Diario del profeta, se oculto detrás de el y comenzó a leer.  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall paso por la mesa de gryffindor repartiendo sus horarios, cuando se acerco a Harry le dijo - recuerda que eres el capitán de Quidditch-.  
  
Harry se había olvidado por completo, tenia que preparar tácticas de juego y organizar las pruebas de Quidditch - no lo he olvidado- contesto Harry mintiendo.  
  
Harry examino su horario:  
  
Lunes: Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Herbologia, Historia de la magia y Pociones dobles.  
  
- ¿Nada nuevo en el Profeta?- pregunto Hermione mientras seguía leyendo el profeta y Ron revisaba su horario.  
  
- Nada importante- contesto Hermione dejando el Profeta a un lado y tomando su horario -¿tienes el mismo horario que yo?- preguntó ilusionada.  
  
-Creo que si- contesto Harry sonriéndole - nos toca encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones dobles, historia de la magia y herbologia-  
  
Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, señal de que tenían el mismo horario.  
  
-¿qué tienes hoy Ron?- pregunto Harry, pero pareció que Ron no lo habia escuchado pues siguió viendo su horario.  
  
Harry siempre estuvo con Ron en las mismas asignaturas, pero para ese curso los papeles cambiarían y estaría siempre con Hermione, Ron tendría otras asignaturas y otros compañeros y quizás solo se verían en las comidas y por la noche.  
  
A Harry no le gustaba aquella idea, pero no había otra manera, además estaría a lado de Hermione y eso le reconfortaba.  
  
Cuando terminaron el desayuno se dirigieron directo al aula de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick.  
  
Harry se sorprendió al entrar al aula extremadamente sola, en ella se encontraba solamente Ernie Mcmillian de Hufflepuff.  
  
- Buenos días- saludo el profesor Flitwick - Ustedes son el reducido grupo de alumnos que se preparan para Aurores- continuo el profesor Flitwick después de que los 3 lo saludaron - este año han sido varios comparándolo con otros que no había estudiantes o solamente uno o dos, y creo que las razones son obvias-.  
  
Los 3 asintieron, aunque Hermione levanto la mano.  
  
- Dígame, señorita Granger-  
  
- Profesor, ¿solo nos dará clases a nosotros tres?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- así es, la razón es simple, la aurología es muy importante y mas en estos tiempos, es por esto que nos dedicaremos 100 % a este reducido grupo de alumnos que al salir de Hogwarts, espero sean aurores- dijo el Profesor Flitwick que estaba recorriendo el aula de un lugar a otro.  
  
Después de una larga pausa el profesor Flitwick indico - Veremos encantamientos mas avanzados y difíciles- el profesor Flitwick se detuvo y dijo - Hoy veremos el encantamiento Disminutive ¿alguien sabe cual es?-  
  
Hermione y Ernie levantaron la mano  
  
- Mcmillian- indico el profesor Flitwick dándole la palabra a Ernie.  
  
- Es el encantamiento que vuelve a algo pequeño- contesto Ernie tartamudeando, mientras Hermione volvía a alzar la mano desesperadamente.  
  
- Es algo parecido Ernie, solo con la diferencia de que este lo que vuelve pequeño es a ti mismo, al mago que convoca el encantamiento, en cambio el encantamiento reductor, solo sirve para reducir el tamaño de algunos objetos-  
  
Hermione bajo su mano precipitadamente, cuando el profesor Flitwick termino de hablar, sin dejarla responder correctamente.  
  
- es difícil hacer que funcione correctamente- dijo el profesor Flitwick - no a todos los magos se les facilita convertirse en algo de un cm. Y en ocasiones solo disminuyes tu estatura uno o dos centímetros-  
  
- primero, pondré un ejemplo conmigo mismo- dijo el profesor Flitwick, moviendo su varita y pronunciando fuerte y claro -¡disminutive!- .  
  
El profesor Flitwick comenzó a hacerse mas pequeño, cada vez mas hasta que llego a una estatura de 5 cm. Aproximadamente.  
  
Apunto a su garganta y dijo quedamente - ¡Sonorus!- su voz se amplifico y ahora hablaba normalmente.  
  
-Tuve que amplificar mi voz debido a que si disminuyo mi tamaño disminuye todo, desde la voz hasta las partes del cuerpo- continuo explicando el Profesor Flitwick que se veía curiosamente con aquel mini-tamaño que de por si era bajito.  
  
- No logre llegar a un cm. Pues como les dije solo magos súper avanzados lo pueden conseguir, por ejemplo, el Profesor Dumbledore- dijo el profesor Flitwick.  
  
-Ahora bien, el contrahechizo, para volver a mi estatura normal es ¡amplifiquius!-  
  
El Profesor Flitwick creció rápidamente y llego a su estatura normal - Ahora quiero que ustedes lo practiquen, también el contrahechizo- ordeno el Profesor Flitwick.  
  
Todos comenzaron a gritar -¡disminutive!-  
  
Hermione logro disminuir 5 cm., mientras que Ernie otros cinco y Harry alcanzo disminuir 25 cm.  
  
Estuvieron practicando así toda la clase hasta que termino.  
  
Tomaron un descanso, donde después se dirigieron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras.  
  
- Creo que el profesor es Moody- comento Hermione cuando iban rumbo al aula.  
  
- Si, también creo que es el, lo vi en la mesa de los profesores y es la única vacante desocupada-  
  
Cuando llegaron al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Moody estaba ahí sentado en su butaca, con su ojo mágico fijo en ellos.  
  
- Hola- saludo Moody cuando entraron los 3 que respondieron el saludo.  
  
- Yo seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras- dijo Moody.  
  
Ernie levanto la mano y Moody le dio la palabra.  
  
-¿usted es el mismo que quien nos dio en 4to. Curso?- pregunto Ernie atónito.  
  
- De cuerpo si, pero con la diferencia de que soy otro- contesto Moody dejando mas en duda a Ernie de lo que ya estaba - Aquel no era yo, era Barty Crouch, mi copia-.  
  
- Bueno, comencemos las clases... hoy veremos algo sumamente importante, las maldiciones imperdonables, aprenderán como hacerles frente, y también como utilizarlas- dijo Moody.  
  
Hermione levanto la mano.  
  
- Dígame, Señorita- dijo Moody tratándola con indiferencia.  
  
- En el cuarto curso, vimos las maldiciones imperdonables- dijo Hermione - solo que no sabemos como hacerles frente-.  
  
- Esta bien, entonces solo les enseñare como utilizarlas, estaremos viendo detalladamente cada una, y nos dedicaremos una semana a una maldición imperdonable- dijo Moody moviendo su ojo - es esencial aprender esto- dijo Moody fijando su ojo en cada uno de ellos.  
  
- Para poder realizar las maldiciones imperdonables, no es solamente decir el hechizo, esto es mas complicado que las demás, pues se necesita desear plenamente hacer daño al contrario- dijo Moody - esta semana nos dedicaremos de lleno al Imperius ¿saben en que consiste?-  
  
Los tres asintieron.  
  
- Esta bien, comiencen a practicar con estas ranas- Moody puso tres frascos en la mesa con tres ranas dentro para cada uno. Lo tomaron y comenzaron a practicar durante toda la clase.  
  
Los tres pudieron conseguirlo y Moody los felicito, despidiéndose al terminar la clase.  
  
-¿qué te pareció?- le pregunto Harry a Hermione tratando de hacer platica.  
  
-estoy sorprendida, si esta es la primera clase, ya quiero imaginar las demás- comento Hermione, ciertamente.  
  
Después, se dirigieron a la clase de Herbologia con la Profesora Sprout, fueron al invernadero 6, donde verían plantas extremadamente peligrosas. La profesora Sprout les comento que era básico saber herbologia si iban a ser aurores, pues muchos de los venenos puede ser curados con muchas plantas medicinales y muchas hierbas son ultra venenosas.  
  
Pasaron toda la clase hablando sobre las hortalizas incisivas, plantas con dientes, que al morder a alguna persona inmediatamente pierde el conocimiento.  
  
La siguiente clase era Historia de la magia con el Profesor Binns, la asignatura mas aburrida unánimemente, luego de que termino Herbologia se dirigieron al aula.  
  
- no se como pudieron darnos esta materia- comento Harry cuando entraban en el aula - es aburridísima-  
  
- No importa si es aburrida o no, necesitamos que nos sirvan- contesto Hermione.  
  
- Pero esta materia no nos sirve-  
  
-¡claro que nos sirve!- contradijo Hermione furiosa.  
  
El Profesor Binns, el único profesor fantasma, después de saludar, se puso a dictar sobre como surgieron las artes oscuras a Ernie, Hermione y Harry.  
  
Harry casi se quedaba dormido con aquellos sermones del profesor Binns. Lo arrullaba, pero Hermione lo obligo a tomar apuntes.  
  
-¡Harry!- le decía cuando este, dejaba de escribir y se recostaba en la banca.  
  
La clase de Historia de la magia afortunadamente termino, pero desafortunadamente seguía Pociones dobles, con el profesor Snape.  
  
Habían ido a la biblioteca, donde encontraron a Ron que paso se paso por alto, se hacia tarde y tenían que dirigirse a las mazmorras, cuando Harry se encontró con Draco, iba platicando con su odioso hermano y sus dos amigotes.  
  
- Hola Potter- saludo cínicamente Malfoy  
  
- Hola Malfoy- contesto Harry.  
  
- Cuidadito con lo que estas hablando de mi he-  
  
- ¿cuidarme? ¿de ti? Creo que le tengo mas miedo a un sapo que a ti-  
  
- ¿y ya son novios tu y esta sangre sucia?- pregunto Malfoy dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Hermione que no contesto.  
  
- Uh! Mejor cállate Malfoy, porque a ti la única que te sigue es la panzona de Pansy y es preferible cualquier animal de engorda a esa vaca... Y que pena que no hubiera carrera para Mortifagos, si no, seguro que tu te anotabas ¿verdad?-  
  
- Eso es cosa que no te incumbe Potter-  
  
- Pues a ti tampoco te incumbe si soy novio de Hermione o no-  
  
Malfoy se quedo callado y se fue mirando furiosamente a Harry y Hermione que iban riendo.  
  
Habían llegado a las mazmorras donde Ernie ya estaba sentado.  
  
- Llegan tarde-  
  
Ninguno de los dos contesto.  
  
- Les advierto desde Hoy que no quiero impuntualidades en mis clases, 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno-.  
  
Harry apretó los dientes y se sentó en medio de Ernie y Hermione.  
  
- las pociones son sumamente importantes para la aurologia que por cierto, no se como pudieron conseguirlo, bueno, volviendo al tema, en las artes obscuras se utilizan cantidad de pociones, al igual que en la defensa contra ellas-  
  
Todos estaban sentándoos sin moverse escuchando lo que Snape decía.  
  
- Hoy veremos la poción revitalizante- dijo Snape - No es una poción peligrosa pero es básica, es importante cargarla para duelos o batallas, pues te recupera prontamente cuando la bebes-.  
  
- Copien todo lo que esta en el pizarron y hagan paso a paso la poción en sus calderos, tendrá que quedar de color blanco, comiencen-  
  
Las dos horas se la pasaron haciendo la poción revitalizante que contenía muchísimos ingredientes, cerca de 50.  
  
Para fortuna de Harry cuando termino le quedo de color blanco al igual que a Hermione y Ernie.  
  
Harry había acabado exhausto de la clase de pociones después de haber molido miles de piel de serpiente asiática amarilla para la poción.  
  
Había terminado el día.  
  
Fueron al gran Comedor a cenar, Ron seguía sin hablarle a Harry. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la sala común.  
  
- ¡comidita de bebe!- murmuro Hermione y el retrato de la dama gorda les cedió el paso instantáneamente.  
  
Estuvieron haciendo los deberes de Pociones (un relato de cuatro pergaminos sobre lo que es la poción revitalizante y sus funciones) y Harry estuvo diseñando tácticas para el quidditch.  
  
- Ron ¿ya no me vas a hablar?- preguntó Harry cuando Ron paso a su lado.  
  
Ron volteo y le dijo -no lo se-  
  
-¿por qué estas enojado conmigo? ¿por qué no me quieres hablar?-  
  
- Hermione esta enamorada de ti-  
  
- ¿sabes? Yo no tengo la culpa, ella se enamoro de mi, yo no la obligue, no tienes porque enojarte conmigo-  
  
- pero tu tienes... algo de culpa-  
  
-¿por qué yo?-  
  
- pues porque tu solo porque eres famoso, atraes la atención de las chicas, tu porque eres famoso, se enamoro Hermione de ti, todo, porque eres famoso-  
  
- ¡Ron por favor! Yo no elegí ser famoso y lo sabes muy bien, yo hubiera preferido no ser famoso-  
  
- Pero lo eres-  
  
-¡solo era un bebe!- renegó Harry  
  
-Me voy a la cama- culmino Ron dirigiéndose al cuarto de hombres.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, esta celoso- dijo Hermione después de que Ron había desaparecido por la puerta.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (3)  
  
Laurita: Gracias por aclararme que es Bacan xD. Y me alegra que estés siguiendo con el fic y que te haya gustado el capitulo. Por cierto, soy escritor, no escritora. Y eso de Luna, pues a mi se me hace mas para Harry. Pero cada quien piensa diferente ;) igual de que Hermione es para Ron o para Harry yo creo que es para Harry, pero tendríamos que ver quien es para Ron. Gracias.  
  
Seamus: Si, a mi también me gusta mucho este capitulo donde Hermione le aclara varias cosas a Harry. En realidad, me gustan todos xD. Pero este es uno de mis favoritos (hasta los que llevo escritos). Y yo no dije que Anthony era el único, si no que era de los pocos :P tu también. Gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review.  
  
Anthony: No te preocupes, falta poco para que llegues el capitulo 11. Y si, no solo habrá romance, también habrá acción, pero para eso falta algo. No te desesperes, habrá de todo, suspenso, acción, aventura etc. Pero apenas comienza el ciclo escolar. Comenzó con el ataque y se ha ido calmando. Pero los planes de Voldemort ahora no son así por así, todo estará planeado y no me gustaría adelantar, pero para que comience la oscuridad y comience el suspenso y la acción. Tendrás que esperar como hasta el capitulo 20 aproximadamente. (El fic será mas o menos de 40 capítulos) Y seguiré escribiendo y actualizando lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por tus comentarios y tus reviews.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el noveno capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable) Y Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
(Próximo capitulo: Una noticia inesperada)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	10. Una noticia inesperada

10  
  
Una noticia inesperada  
  
Por la mañana, Harry se despertó, las camas estaban vacías. Se dirigió a la sala común donde solamente se encontraba Hermione haciendo los deberes, y un alumno de primero al que Harry reconoció como Krum.  
  
-Hola Hermione- le saludó Harry.  
  
-Hola- contesto Hermione que seguía sumergida en un libro.  
  
Harry acaba de recordar que tenia que poner el mensaje de convocatoria para las pruebas de Quidditch...  
  
Tomo un pergamino grande y comenzó a escribir con su mejor letra...  
  
"Convocatoria para los gryffindors que deseen pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch, este Viernes serán las pruebas, los esperamos a los 8:00 pm. En el estadio de Quidditch"  
  
Cuando termino lo pego rápidamente en el tablón de mensajes.  
  
-¿no iras a desayunar?- pregunto Harry después de que Krum había abandonado la sala común.  
  
-si, solo guardo mis libros-  
  
Cuando Hermione termino de guardar sus libros salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Hall para el desayuno.  
  
Apareció la comida rápidamente, y todos comenzaron a comer.  
  
- Ron, el Viernes serán las pruebas de Quidditch a las 8:00 pm. En el estadio, por favor ve- Ron no contesto. Harry le repitió el mensaje a Ginny que asintió.  
  
Harry se levanto de su silla y fue a avisarles a Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke, quienes habían reemplazado a los gemelos Weasley el año pasado.  
  
-¿seremos golpeadores?- pregunto Andrew.  
  
- así es- contesto Harry marchándose  
  
- Será un equipo muy nuevo- comento Ginny cuando Harry se volvió a sentar y siguió comiendo.  
  
- Si- contesto Harry – serás cazadora, Ron seguirá de guardián y Jack y Andrew como golpeadores-  
  
Las lechuzas aparecieron por la ventana, volando a toda velocidad por encima de los estudiantes y dejándoles sus correspondencias.  
  
Hermione como siempre recibió el profeta, dejo a un lado su comida y comenzó a leerlo. Segundos después dejó caer el Profeta mostrando una cara de terror y llevándose las manos a la boca.  
  
-¿qué pasa?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny.  
  
Hermione no pudo contestar pero tomo el profeta y se lo paso a Harry y Ginny que comenzaron a leerlo.  
  
En la pagina principal tenía una nota que al igual que a Hermione, lo había dejado impactado.  
  
"mortifago trata de escapar de Azkaban... Pag 3"  
  
Harry ojeo el Profeta hasta la pagina tres, donde estaba el articulo completo y comenzó a leerlo.  
  
"Ayer por la noche, Un mortifago prisionero en Azkaban trató de escapar de la prisión mágica, según rumores, el mas fiel al Señor tenebroso, o mejor dicho, la mas fiel, pues es mujer. en su intento por huir murió en las garras de los oftenems muy bien comandados por el ministerio de magia.  
  
Bellatrix Lastrange es la mortifaga que trato escapar y que ahora se encuentra en las manos del ministerio"  
  
Harry releyó aquel nombre de aquella mujer que había marcado la vida de Harry permanentemente. Harry raramente sintió algo de satisfacción al saber que había muerto quien había asesinado a su padrino. Volteo con Hermione que seguía sin poder hablar, Ginny estaba igual de impactada.  
  
- Leelo- le dijo Harry a Ron que echo un vistazo a la pagina principal y comenzó a leer el articulo, que cuando lo termino quedo igual que los demás.  
  
-Se lo merecía, por haber matado a... Sirius- dijo Ron  
  
-¡Nadie se merece la muerte Ron!- Dijo Hermione  
  
- Ella si, mato a Sirius-  
  
Hermione dejo de alegar al igual que Ron, si estaban peleados, ahora estarían mas con esa discusión y aunque Harry sentía algo de satisfacción por la muerte de Bellatrix al igual que Ron, Hermione tenia razón.  
  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones.  
  
-Buenos días- saludó la Profesora Mcgonagall  
  
-Buenos días- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
-Primeramente quisiera felicitarlos por sus excelentes resultados en los T.I.M.O.s, no todos consiguen estudiar Aurología, el estudio contra las artes oscuras, y bien... debido a los tiempos sombríos por los que estamos pasando, hemos decidido dedicarle mas tiempo a los estudiantes de la Aurología, ustedes, nuestro deber es prepararlos para que puedan enfrentar cualquier reto- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras todos la miraban con atención y escuchaban su "discurso".  
  
- Las transformaciones son básicas en la Aurología, es necesario en momentos de peligro transformarnos ya sea en animales o en objetos... y transformar lo que nos rodea y si es posible a nuestro adversario-.  
  
La Profesora Mcgonagall hablo toda la clase de lo esencial que era aprender Aurología y lo importante que tenia las transformaciones en la Aurología.  
  
El día paso rápidamente, por la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, no hubo alguna noticia interesante relacionada con los mortifagos, solo hablaban del ministerio su éxito y los oftenems.  
  
Por la noche Harry estaba decidido a entablar una conversación con Ron y arreglar las cosas.  
  
Ron estaba haciendo sus deberes y Harry los de el, pero le importaba mas su amistad con Ron y dejo los pergaminos y libros a un lado y se dirigió donde estaba Ron.  
  
- Ron... ¿vas a estar enojado todo el curso?-  
  
Ron, como siempre no contesto.  
  
- Ron...- pero Ron seguía sin contestar, escribiendo a toda velocidad en su pergamino y figurando que no escuchaba nada ni nadie.  
  
- ¿no me vas a contestar?- pregunto Harry comenzándose a enfadar.  
  
- ¡esto parece una pelea de niños Ron, tenemos 16 años y creo que podemos arreglar las cosas hablando!-  
  
-¡no tiene sentido hablar contigo, ve a hablar con Hermione, ella te necesita-  
  
-Yo necesito hablar contigo- gruño Harry  
  
-Yo necesito hacer mis deberes- contesto Ron  
  
-¿Ósea que no te importa nuestra amistad?-  
  
- Si, pero... tengo que estudiar demasiado- contesto Ron, cosa que a leguas era mentira.  
  
- ¡¡Si tu maldito problema es Hermione!! Te la regalo-  
  
- Gracias, pero ella te quiere a ti, no a mi, a mi no me haría caso- contesto Ron mientras seguía escribiendo –además no soy famoso como tu- .  
  
- Creí que habías entendido que yo no tengo la culpa de ser famoso- contesto Harry que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a gritar.  
  
- Pues yo creí que habías entendido que lo eres, tengas o no la culpa, eres famoso-  
  
- ¿Y a ti en que te molesta si soy famoso?-  
  
- En nada.. y por favor déjame estudiar, tengo mucho trabajo-.  
  
Harry se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba, no soluciono nada con aquella platica, al contrario, parecía que había empeorado la situación.  
  
Harry no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo después de eso y prefirió irse a la cama y levantarse temprano para continuar.  
  
Harry fue a la cama, pero no pudo dormir, todo en su mente daba vueltas, ahora estaba mas confundido que en toda su vida. Su padrino, Hermione y Luna, Ron, Bellatrix Lastrange... todo daba vueltas en su mente impidiendo que cerrara los ojos y durmiera. Pero el sueño le llego y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.  
  
Era Viernes, Harry se levanto temprano para continuar con su trabajo de Transformaciones. A las 8:00 pm. Serían las pruebas para elegir quienes serian los nuevos jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de gryffindor.  
  
Harry no había notado mucho revuelo por la noticia, pero estaba seguro que habría muchos interesados, o por lo menos, eso esperaba.  
  
En el desayuno, volvieron a cruzar las lechuzas a toda velocidad la ventana del Gran Hall, Hermione recibió su profeta.  
  
-¿algo nuevo?- pregunto después de que termino de leerlo  
  
- Solo noticias de los Oftenems y Fudge-.  
  
La hora se acercaba... Harry estaba deseoso por contemplar la prueba de Quidditch y despejarse de todos sus problemas.  
  
habían terminado las clases, Harry decidió visitar a Hadrid antes de ir al estadio de Quidditch, pues no lo había visitado y quería platicar con el.  
  
Paso por los jardines de Hogwarts donde lo custodiaban 4 oftenems, y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hadrid donde toco la puerta.  
  
Hadrid salió, notablemente aliviado a comparación del otro año.  
  
- Pasa, pasa Harry, que bien que vienes a visitarme ¿quieres te, café, jugo..?- decía Hadrid alegre al ver a Harry.  
  
-No, gracias Hadrid, estoy bien- contesto Harry tomando asiento.  
  
-¿cómo estas?-  
  
-Confundido- contesto Harry  
  
- Te entiendo, es difícil afrontar una muerte de esa magnitud-  
  
- No es solo es Hadrid, es Hermione, Ron...-  
  
- ¿qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto Hadrid mientras se servia café y lo derramaba en sus piernas.  
  
- Ron, no me habla-  
  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hadrid que estaba secando su pantalón.  
  
- Pues... no lo se- contesto Harry. No sabia si contarle lo de Hermione a Hadrid, tal vez estaría bien para que le aconsejara, y aunque sabia que los consejos de Hadrid en el amor estaría muy extravagantes, servirían de algo – Oh bueno, si lo se, esta celoso-  
  
- ¿celoso?- pregunto Hadrid  
  
- si, el esta enamorado de Hermione...- pero Harry no pudo terminar, Hadrid lo interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
- Ron enamorado... el amor es tan lindo, que bueno que este enamorado, ¿pero porque esta celoso de ti?-  
  
- Porque... Hermione esta enamorada de mi-  
  
a Harry le costo trabajo entender a Hadrid que hablaba rápidamente de la alegría -¡que bien Harry! Eres todo un rompecorazones, muy parecido a tu padre, las traía a todas vueltas locas...-  
  
- Pero, no se si estoy enamorado de Hermione- agrego Harry.  
  
-Oh Hadrid no te preocupes, seguro que estas enamorado, pero no te das cuenta, es algo natural... serian bonita pareja he-  
  
-Bueno, pero Ron no me habla porque Hermione esta enamorada de mi, y el de ella-  
  
- No te preocupes, ya se le pasara el coraje a Ron... tu ahora disfruta del amor Harry, es tan lindo, de verdad tan lindo....- Hagrid dio un profundo suspiro.  
  
-¿sabes de la muerte de Bellatrix?-  
  
Hadrid se sorprendió del tan repentino cambio de tema pero contesto – si, lo lei en el profeta-  
  
Harry observo su reloj, faltaba 10 minutos para la hora fijada y tenia que acudir al estadio de Quidditch – Me tengo que ir Hagrid-  
  
- Esta bien... cuidate, y recuerda que el amor es muy lindo...-  
  
- Adiós Hagrid- se despidió Harry cerrando la puerta de la cabaña y dirigiéndose al estadio de Quidditch. CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (2)  
  
Anthony: Jeje, tu sabes que no eres pesado, y entre mas reviews mas me alegro pues veo que esta gustando mi fan fic. ¿Crees que te diré si Hermione termina con Harry? Jaja no, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu. Gracias por tu review. Hasta Luego  
  
Seamus: Muchas gracias por tu review y tus sugerencias, cualquier sugerencia es buena y aceptada. La verdad es que no me sorprende. Ahora no, pero a la hora de leerlo si. Bueno... ya veras que Snape sigue siendo el mismo antipático de antes... y gracias por tu review. Nos vemos.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el deísmo capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable) Y Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
(Próximo capitulo: La prueba de quidditch)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	11. La prueba de Quidditch

11  
  
La prueba de quidditch  
  
Harry se dirigió al estadio donde ya muchos alumnos de gryffindor aguardaban a que comenzara la prueba para elegir a los nuevos cazadores.  
  
-en cinco minutos comenzamos- indico Harry yendo hacia los vestidores donde encontró a Jack y Andrew  
  
-salgan al campo con sus escobas, en un momento voy- dijo Harry a los golpeadores del equipo que se dirigieron al soleado campo, mientras que Harry sacaba de un armario las pelotas de Quidditch y unos cuantos pergaminos.  
  
Cuando Harry salió Ginny y Ron se encontraban ahí con sus escobas.  
  
Todos los alumnos rodearon a Harry, eran cerca de 15, Harry pudo notar la presencia de Seamus y de Deán, había otros que Harry había visto pero no había platicado con ellos, la mayoría susurraba con el de a lado y algunos apuntaban directo a la cicatriz de Harry.  
  
- Comenzaremos con la prueba de Quidditch donde elegiremos a dos cazadores- dijo Harry mientras todo lo miraban fijamente.  
  
- Lo primero que harán será volar de un extremo a otro del campo para ver su precisión con la escoba y su agilidad... monten sus escobas-  
  
Todos siguieron la orden de Harry –cuando de la orden-.  
  
Todos estaban montados en sus escobas esperando la señal de Harry -¡ya!- gritó, muchos se elevaron rápidamente, y unos cuantos quedaron retrasados.  
  
Harry estaba observando la velocidad de las escobas y el equilibrio.  
  
- Seamus tiene una saeta eléctrica- le murmuro Ginny al oído.  
  
Harry miro a Seamus y lo pudo distinguir, encabezando el grupo.  
  
Harry dio la señal de que bajaran.  
  
Comenzaron a descender, algunos mas rápido que otros, hasta que todos tocaron el húmedo pasto del campo.  
  
Harry observo la escoba de Seamus, y efectivamente era una saeta eléctrica.  
  
- El trabajo del cazador es anotar gol, y para eso es importante el trabajo en equipo, ahora se elevaran todos y comenzaran a pasarse la Quaffle- indico Harry mientras sacaba la pelota del cofre.  
  
Comenzaron a elevarse y Harry lanzo la quaffle hacia arriba, comenzaron a hacer pases, en varias ocasiones dejaron caerla.  
  
Después de varios minutos donde Harry observo el ejercicio y dio la orden, todos comenzaron a bajar.  
  
- Ahora, con la ayuda de nuestro guardián, cada uno tratara de meter la quaffle por alguno de los tres postes- indico Harry, al mismo tiempo que Ron se elevaba a proteger los postes.  
  
-Formen una fila- indico Harry al tiempo que todos se arremolinaban para formarla. Después de pocos segundos la fila ya estaba hecha – el de enfrente se elevará y tratara de anotar en cualquiera de los tres postes, tendrá tres oportunidades, y terminadas estas, bajara y le dará la quaffle al que sigue de la fila ¿entendido?- todos asintieron.  
  
- Ginny, pide sus nombres y anótalos por favor- le susurro Harry. Ginny paso por la fila y comenzó a anotar los nombres, cuando termino le paso el pergamino a Harry.  
  
- Wanda Perhab- leyó Harry en voz alta el primer nombre de la lista, y la chica de delante de la fila se elevo en el aire. En sus tres intentos fallo. – Persefone Nandref- la chica al igual que Wanda fallo sus tres intentos y bajo tristemente de su escoba. –Eigther Pasukelt- el primer chico de la fila se elevo y solo consiguió una anotación.  
  
Harry apuntaba rápidamente el numero de anotaciones conseguidas y el modelo de escoba que tenia.  
  
- Cristian Rosseti- un chico extremadamente bajo salió volando, y no consiguió ninguna anotación. – Deán Thomas- murmuro Harry guiñándole un ojo. Deán se elevo y consiguió solo una anotación. – Seamus Finnigan- el compañero de Harry se elevo por lo alto y consiguió dos anotaciones, Harry le guiño el ojo y continuo nombrando a los siguientes.  
  
Pasaron varios que no consiguieron ninguna anotación hasta que Harry dijo -Catherine Oribu- una chica de cabello largo y castaño se elevo y consiguió al igual que Seamus dos anotaciones.  
  
Al termino de la sesión, todos se encontraban nerviosos.  
  
Ron bajo desde lo alto y aterrizo extraordinario, notablemente había mejorado mucho su Quidditch.  
  
- Esperen aquí mientras tomamos la decisión de quienes serán los dos nuevos cazadores- dijo Harry mientras el equipo se dirigía a los vestuarios.  
  
Todos comenzaron a cuchichear dando sus opiniones. Harry levanto la mano y todos se calmaron.  
  
- Seamus Finnigan, me parece que podría ser buen cazador- opino Harry.  
  
Todos asintieron – fue el único que consiguió tres anotaciones- agrego Ginny.  
  
- Además tiene una saeta eléctrica-  
  
- Y Catherine Oribu también logro dos anotaciones- dijo Harry  
  
- Aunque tiene una cometa 260, y son muy lentas- comento Ron  
  
- Y Seamus dejo caer la quaffle en el segundo ejercicio- dijo Andrew  
  
- Creo que eso con los entrenamientos podremos mejorarlo, ahora debemos de elegir a los dos cazadores-  
  
- Es cierto- dijo Jack  
  
- Pues si, Catherine y Seamus- dijo Ginny  
  
Todos comenzaron a asentir, eran los dos únicos jugadores que habían logrado dos anotaciones y el equipo estaba conforme.  
  
Habían tomado una decisión y el equipo salió al campo de Quidditch, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los alumnos aguardaban ahí esperando la decisión del equipo.  
  
Cuando vieron a Harry todos se pararon y se acercaron para saber los resultados.  
  
- Seamus Finnigan, será uno de los cazadores de nuestro equipo- anuncio Harry. Seamus lucia alegre aunque nervioso, mientras todos lo alababan. – y nuestro segundo cazador es Catherine Oribu- Catherine se veía sonrojada pero feliz.  
  
- Comenzaremos a entrenar desde la siguiente semana, yo les informe los horarios- anuncio Harry.  
  
Todos comenzaron a marcharse, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse negro y empezaron a aparecer las estrellas. Harry se dirigía al castillo, junto con Ginny mientras platicaban sobre el Quidditch.  
  
- ¿crees que ganemos la copa de Quidditch?- preguntó Ginny  
  
- Si entrenamos mucho y le echamos ganas, creo que si- contesto Harry.  
  
Caminaban despacio y para sorpresa de Harry se encontró con quien menos deseaba encontrarse, con el odioso de Draco Malfoy acompañado de sus dos amigotes y su hermano.  
  
- Que tal Potter- saludo Malfoy sarcásticamente.  
  
- ¿qué se te ofrecía?- pregunto Harry que se había detenido.  
  
- solo quería saludarte Potter ¿o no puedo?-  
  
- como quieras, pero no gastare mi saliva en una sabandija como tu-  
  
- ¿sabandija? Discúlpame Potter pero la sabandija es tu padre, Oh! Perdón se me olvidaba que esta muerto-  
  
Harry comenzaba a enfurecerse.  
  
- ¡te puedes largar Malfoy!- dijo Ginny  
  
- Oh la pequeña Weasley defendiendo a su amado-  
  
- Eso es cosa que no te importa Malfoy-  
  
- La hija del pobretón de Weasley se esta enfureciendo- dijo Malfoy riendo.  
  
- Con mi padre no te metas imbecil!! Aparte... tu padre no tarda en caer muerto, seguro que seguirá el ejemplo de Bellatrix al tratar de escapar de Azkaban-  
  
Draco se quedo callado por un momento - Pues preferible a que siga el ejemplo de tu padre, muerto de hambre-.  
  
Ginny estaba rabiosa se acerco furiosamente a Draco y le dio una cachetada - ¡pues yo prefiero a que mi padre sea un muerto de hambre a un prisionero en Azkaban por ser seguidor de... Voldemort-  
  
tanto Harry como Goyle, Crabbe y Kevin estaban paralizados solo observando la pelea. Harry se tenia que interponer.  
  
- Deja de molestarla- dijo Harry avanzando y pronunciando las palabras lenta y claramente.  
  
- ¿Ahora el hijo de una sabandija se meterá por la hija de un muerto de hambre? Que romántico-.  
  
Draco había provocado a Harry, había explotado y se lanzo contra el golpeándolo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, sin darse cuenta lo tenia en el suelo sangrando de la nariz de tantos golpes-  
  
Goyle, Crabbe y su hermano golpeaban a Harry en la cabeza tratando de separarlos, mientras que Ginny golpeaba a Draco duramente gritando - ¡déjalo!-  
  
Harry seguía golpeando, no sentía los golpes que recibía de Malfoy y sus amigotes.  
  
Estaba enfurecido.  
  
-¡Potter!- grito la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall que se dirigía con paso firme desde el castillo.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (5)  
  
Seamus: Jaja no me entristezco, al contrario, después de haber visto tantos reviews me alegro demasiado. Solo decía que pensaba que al capitulo 10 le había faltado algo. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos.  
  
Anthony: Jaja creo que te estas confundiendo de fan fic. :P o no se jaja. Bueno, espero que te haya ido bien con tu novia :P y gracias por tu review. Hasta Luego.  
  
Rosana: Me da gusto que te este gustando mucho mi fan fic. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Gracias.  
  
Sara: ¡Sara! Tanto tiempo. Gracias por tus comentarios. Intentare seguir así o mejor, te lo prometo. Espero platicar pronto contigo! Agrégame a tus contactos. ¡Nos vemos!.  
  
Stiby: Tu me dejaste dos reviews. Me alegra que te este gustando mi fan fic. A mi también me dio tristeza lo de Sirius, pero por algo tuvo que suceder. Le tendrá que servir a Harry para madurar. Esa parte donde platica con el también es mi favorita. Lo que va a durar todavía no estoy seguro. Pero lo mas probable es que haya una continuación. Ósea un séptimo curso. Gracias por tus reviews. Hasta Luego.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Pues esta vez si que estoy feliz al ver que recibí 5 reviews¡¡ muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fan fic pero en especial a los que me dejan reviews. Y bueno ya esta aquí el décimo primer capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable).  
  
(Próximo capitulo: Lo súbito)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	12. Lo súbito

12  
  
Lo súbito  
  
Harry dejó de golpear a Malfoy. La profesora Mcgonagall estaba frente de ellos – acompáñenme los dos- dijo fríamente.  
  
Harry se había metido en un serio problema. Se levanto y siguió a la profesora Mcgonagall mientras Malfoy apretaba su nariz para detener el sangrado.  
  
Los dos se lanzaban miradas malignas.  
  
-Profesora, ¡el lo provoco!- grito Ginny histérica señalando a Malfoy y viéndolo con rabia. Pero la profesora siguió caminando apresuradamente, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Ginny.  
  
Llegaron hasta su oficina  
  
–Tomen asiento- Les ordenó después de haber cerrado la puerta y haberse sentado del otro lado del escritorio.  
  
-Profesora...- comenzó Harry tratando de dar una explicación, aunque la Profesora comenzó a hablar ignorando los comentarios de Harry – No son niños de 1er. Curso para tomar esas actitudes tan inmaduras. Para empezar son 100 puntos menos a cada casa – Al pronunciar estas palabras comenzaron las quejas, pero parecía que la profesora no escuchaba ninguna de ellas – Otro teatro de estos, y no solo perderán su dirigencia en el equipo de Quidditch, si no que podrán ser hasta expulsados de la escuela- Volvieron las reclamaciones, que la Profesora ignoraba, era evidente que estaba demasiado irritada, pero prosiguió hablando -¡no puedo creerlo!. Malfoy, que eres Prefecto de Slytherin, y que se supone que les tienes que dar el buen ejemplo a los demás, presidir la buena conducta, y resulta que te golpeas a medio patio con otro alumno del colegio, hablare con el jefe de tu casa para ver si sigues con ese puesto - Harry sintió satisfacción al ver la cara de Malfoy y ver como lo regañaba la Profesora - y tu Potter, que después de que Dolores te castigo una y otra vez, el año anterior, por tu mala conducta,¿no aprendiste sobre esas lecciones? ¿no te sirvieron de nada los castigos?. Estoy avergonzada de ustedes, le comunicare a su familia su mala conducta. cuídense de su comportamiento o podrán ir arreglando sus maletas. A los dos los espero el Viernes a las 8:00 de la noche, aqui mismo, para que cumplan su castigo. Pueden retirarse- No hubo tiempo para alegar con la profesora, todo estaba dicho. Los dos abandonaron la oficina rabiosos.  
  
Harry no tenia familia, sus padres habían muerto cuando el todavía no hablaba, y su padrino había muerto el año anterior ¿a quien le podrían avisar? Quizás a los de la Orden que eran como su familia, pero eso a Harry no le importaba, Malfoy lo había provocado y no se arrepentía de haberle quebrado la nariz, haber si le servia como escarmiento para no meterse una vez mas con su familia.  
  
Ninguno se dirigió la palabra, y se marcharon por distintos rumbos, hasta sus salas comunes. Malfoy seguía sangrando de la nariz.  
  
En el camino, mientras Harry iba meditando, se encontró con Luna, que sonriente lo saludo, deteniendo el paso – Hola Harry -. Él no estaba de humor para tener una conversación con Luna, pero le correspondió al saludo y siguió caminando, mientras Luna murmuraba algo así como "que genio se carga".  
  
- Sapos pegajosos - murmuro Harry a la dama gorda del retrato, para que lo dejara pasar.  
  
Cuando entro en la sala común, se encontró con Ginny y Hermione, que por lo visto ya estaban enteradas de todo lo que le había pasado y se apresuro Hermione a preguntar que había sucedido.  
  
- Nos quito a cada uno 100 puntos- contesto Harry – Y hablara con nuestras familias-.  
  
- Oh Harry- dijo Hermione con enfado - ¿cuándo entenderás, que aquí es para aprender y no para siempre estar reñido con Malfoy?-.  
  
- Ya lo se, pero el me provoco...-  
  
- Se la historia, pero no es motivo como para que te le dejes ir encima a alguien, lo agarres a golpes, y hagas que le sangre la nariz-  
  
- Bueno, si no les importa, me voy a la cama- dijo Harry marchándose a la recamara de los hombres, donde solo estaba Neville contemplando la luna, que cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, saludo alegremente-  
  
Harry le contesto el saludo con la mano y se tiro en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba tan confundido.  
  
-¿estas bien?- preguntó Neville  
  
- eso creo – contesto Harry, sin apartar la vista del techo.  
  
- Se que es lo que te pasa.. – dijo Neville pero Harry interrumpió –No, nadie puede comprenderme, son tantas cosas, estoy tan confundido, no creo que sepas que es lo que me pasa-.  
  
Neville dejo de hablar y se acerco a la cama de Harry  
  
- Harry, te comprendo, no eres el único que ha sufrido la muerte de un ser querido-. Dijo Neville con voz dulce – No solo es eso – contesto Harry.  
  
- Si quieres, puedes contarme lo que te pasa, te puedo escuchar-.  
  
Harry no sabia si contarle a Neville sus sentimientos, pero decidió que si, ahora no tenia a Ron para contarle sus penas, es mas, Ron formaba parte de sus penas, y tal vez Neville lo podría ayudar.  
  
- Ron sigue enojado conmigo -.  
  
- Ron sigue enojado contigo, porque el siente que tu en todo lo superas ¿ te has dado cuenta? Cuando el atajo las quaffles y gano el partido, platicaba a todo el mundo de su experiencia, el tiene sed de fama, porque su mejor amigo la tiene, y el quiere conocerla, y si además, su mejor amigo le gana a la chica que el quiere ¿qué crees que sentiría? Ponte en tus zapatos.  
  
-¡pero que el también se ponga en los míos!, yo no tengo la culpa de ser famoso, yo por mi que se quede con mi fama, no me interesa, no es agradable tener una cicatriz en la frente, haber enfrentado a Voldemort, vivir sin padres por años culpa de el, y tener atrás miles de gente señalándome y diciendo "mira ese es Harry Potter" y yo no tengo la culpa de que Hermione se haya enamorado de mi y no de el, eso le debería de reclamar a ella y no a mi- .  
  
- Fue lo mismo que le dije-  
  
- ¿ya has hablado con el?-  
  
- si, por eso se que siente el-  
  
- Pero le he dicho una y otra vez que yo no soy famoso porque lo haya deseado que acaso no entiende?-  
  
Neville levanto los hombros.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry recibió una gran sorpresa. Le había llegado mensaje que decía así:  
  
Harry:  
  
Necesito charlar contigo, te espero hoy a las 9:00 pm. A la luz de las estrellas, en el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Tu enamorada secreta  
  
Harry se quedo sorprendido ante aquella nota, que seguramente le había mandado Luna ¿pero como se le ocurrió que se vieran en el campo de Quidditch y a esas horas cuando no estaba permitido?  
  
Ese día las horas pasaron rápidamente, Harry tomo sus asignaturas correspondientes y después de haber terminado la cena, Harry se dirigió a la sala común, donde después de haberlo pensado, se coloco su capa de invisibilidad, y salió hacia el campo de Quidditch faltando diez minutos para las nueve. Después de haber burlado a Peeves, y evitado algunos cuantos estudiantes que regresaban retrasados del Gran Comedor, Harry logro llegar hasta el campo de Quidditch y se quito la capa detenidamente.  
  
"Espero que no nos descubran" pensó Harry.  
  
Estaba ansioso, eran las 9:05 y todavía no llegaba nadie.  
  
El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y no había indicios de presencia de nadie, Bueno, quizás solo los grillos.  
  
Se convirtieron las 9:20 y nadie llego ¿acaso a Luna se le había olvidado? ¿ o le habían jugado una muy mala broma?  
  
Harry regreso furioso al castillo, bajo su capa de invisibilidad y dispuesto a llegar a la sala común y acostarse a dormir en su cama, sin mas frustraciones y preocupaciones.  
  
Pero sus planes se hicieron añicos, en la entrada, apareció Luna debajo de una capa invisible.  
  
Se veía deslumbrante, portaba un vestido Rosa largo y brillante, muy bien peinada, y maquillada, aunque lo que mas le fascinaba a Harry era aquella sonrisa.  
  
Luna parecía soñada al ver a Harry, pero súbitamente añadió –Discúlpame la tardanza, pero no encontraba ropa adecuada- Harry se quedo admirado de lo bien que se veía Luna, que cautivo a Harry, que por lo visto, no era el único que tenia capa de invisibilidad. – No importa, te ves muy bien-  
  
Luna se sonrojo y con trabajos pudo decir –Gracias-.  
  
Ante todo, no era motivo suficiente, para que Luna hubiera elegido esa hora para realizar su cita amorosa.  
  
- ¿te parece adecuado el momento que elegiste para esta cita?- pregunto Harry.  
  
-¡Claro! A la luz de las estrellas es mas romántico ¿no crees?- dijo Luna lanzándosele a Harry y besándolo en los labios. CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (3)  
  
Javier: Me agrada saber que te este pareciendo increíble mi fic. Y ten por seguro que no lo dejare a medias aunque a veces tienen que comprenderme puesto que me cierro y tardo días en crear los capítulos. El problema no es si Harry y Ron se contentara, el problema es cuando. De Tío Vernon... pues a Harry no le ha llegado información sobre el, y no creo que le llegue, solo que Tía Petunia tenga la delicadeza para anunciárselo, jaja pero no creo. Y del retrato ya no se ha hablado mas porque Moody se lo quedo. Se hablara mas de ello, aunque... no es seguro que vuelva a platicar con Sirius. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Anthony: Ya no es raro ver que me dejes reviews, y eso de verdad que me fascina, al menos se que tengo un fan de mi fan fic (o quizás no fan, pero alguien que esta constantemente pendiente de el). Lo acepto, al capitulo anterior le falto algo de emoción, pero bueno... espero que cada vez esto se vaya tornando mas interesante. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Rosana: Hola Rosana, jeje... se me hace algo muy curioso que me dejes reviews tan cortitos... bueno. Ya veras como ira floreciendo la relación Hermione-Harry-Luna. Gracias por tu review. Nos vemos.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta vez tarde mas de lo habitual en publicar el capitulo... Sorry. Y bueno... muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fan fic pero en especial a los que me dejan reviews. Y bueno ya esta aquí el décimo segundo capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable).  
  
Pd: estoy ansioso por leerme el quinto libro en español¡¡ espero que con el lanzamiento, tenga mas lectores de mi fic.  
  
(Próximo capitulo: A la luz de las estrellas)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	13. A la luz de las estrellas

13  
  
A la luz de las estrellas  
  
Harry se sorprendió por semejante acción, sin embargo se dejo llevar y correspondió al beso por unos instantes. Sus labios acariciaban los de Luna.  
  
- Espera, Luna.. – dijo Harry interrumpiendo el beso y alejando su rostro del de ella - ¿Acaso no te gusto?- pregunto sorprendida – No es eso Luna... no esta correcto, no es el momento- contesto Harry, confundido. - ¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Cuándo será el momento? – pregunto Luna afligida – Platicar – contesto Harry después de varios segundos.  
  
Luna no contesto, y por un prologando rato, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, solamente se escuchaba el silencio de la noche.  
  
- ¿Cómo conseguiste la capa?- preguntó Harry, decidido a entablar una conversación y romper el silencio.  
  
- Era de mi madre, la tengo desde que ella murió- contestó Luna  
  
- La mía me la entrego Dumbledore en la primera Navidad que pase aquí en Hogwarts -. Comentó Harry  
  
– Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Luna  
  
- Dime -  
  
- Aunque ya sepas, Me gustaría saber si.. podríamos ser algún día novios, ¡Me gustas Harry! Y me gustas mucho.  
  
Harry no sabia que decirle a Luna ¿le debía de dar esperanzas? ¿Seria lo correcto?  
  
- No se que decirte Luna, estoy confundido... Es que Ron...- Harry no termino de terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Luna lo interrumpió, sorprendida diciéndole -¡¿estas enamorado de Ron?-  
  
- Claro que no, solo somos amigos el y yo- le contestó. –Pero el esta enojado conmigo... -  
  
Luna se quedo esperando mas, pero Harry dudo en seguí, si le contaba porque Ron estaba enojado con el, entonces le tenia que contar que Hermione estaba enamorada de el ¿qué debería de hacer? ¿Le tendría que decir a Luna? ¿qué era lo correcto?  
  
-¿Solo por eso?- preguntó Luna.  
  
-No... te seré sincero Luna, estoy confundido también, por Hermione-  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?- preguntó Luna nerviosa... –Ella, solo es tu amiga, y.. tu no estas enamorado de ella ¿verdad?-  
  
- No lo se- contestó Harry – Pero ella también esta enamorada de mi- repuso Harry. Luna decayó.  
  
- Comprendo- dijo decaída y con voz débil – se que la escogerás a ella-  
  
- No puedes estar tan segura- dijo Harry, pues ni el mismo estaba seguro.  
  
- Entonces... ¿Hay esperanzas?- pregunto Luna.  
  
- Eso creo – contestó Harry.  
  
Aunque no plenamente, volvió la sonrisa al rostro de Luna -¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?- preguntó.  
  
- No Luna, no es el momento adecuado -  
  
- Bueno, nimodo...- dijo resignada. Sabia que no era el momento adecuado para besar a Harry, pero era el momento adecuado para platicar con el y tratar de enamorarlo.  
  
- Y aparte... Sirius, es horrible tener que afrontar la muerte de alguien a quien quieres tanto y mas sabiendo que tienes parte de culpa – dijo Harry retomando el tema y recordando a su padrino.  
  
- te entiendo, yo ya pase por eso, y también sabiendo que tuve algo de culpa-. Contestó Luna que aunque se notaba que le dolía, también se notaba que ya lo había afrontado y superado.  
  
- ¿Con tu madre?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Si... yo no sabia que ella padecía de problemas cardiacos, y un día, cuando estaba mas chica nos enojamos, y yo me subí a arriba de mi casa, ella me decía que me bajara, que era muy peligroso, pero no le hice caso, estaba dolida, y tropecé y me cai, ella vio cuando paso, y le dio un infarto... y se murió -  
  
- ¿Qué te paso a ti después de que te caíste?- preguntó Harry  
  
- Nada grave. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que tenia poderes mágicos, pues rebote, pero no le dije a mi padre... el después se entero cuando supo de que había convertido a un profesor en lagarto después de que me saco de su clase -  
  
Harry no pudo contener la risa, ni Luna tampoco.  
  
- Recuerdo cuando yo hice que la peluca de un profesor cambiara a color azul-  
  
Los dos comenzaron a reír.  
  
- El azul es mi color favorito- comentó Luna.  
  
- también el mío- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito, Harry?- le preguntó Luna.  
  
- El Perro- Contesto Harry recordando a su padrino  
  
-¿Me creerías si te dijera que también el perro, es mi animal favorito?- preguntó Luna, a lo que Harry asintió.  
  
- ¿te has dado cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común?- preguntó Luna.  
  
- Si, eso creo-  
  
- Y bueno, ¿porque fue que te enamoraste de mi?- Preguntó Harry ansioso por saberlo.  
  
- Tu valentía, tu amistad, Todo. Desde que te veía en revistas, en los periódicos, me encantabas, y te me hacías tan guapo, y moría por conocerte alguna vez en persona, y ahora que te conozco, no me arrepiento, además de guapo, eres encantador -  
  
Harry estaba nervioso, no sabia que decirle a Luna, como corresponderle.  
  
- Gracias-  
  
- ¿Por qué? Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso- contestó Luna sonrojándose y haciendo sonrojar a Harry.  
  
La noche se estaba convirtiéndose en su cómplice.  
  
Y sin darse cuenta, Harry y Luna se estaban tomando confianza y se estaban revelando cosas personales. Además de que aquella sonrisa de Luna era tan.. tan, fascinante.  
  
- ¿Y cual fue tu primera impresión cuando me viste?- preguntó Luna a Harry.  
  
- ¿Además de que estabas algo loca?- preguntó Harry. Los dos se rieron – si- contesto Luna.  
  
- Pues que eras algo despistada, y que estabas... algo guapa-  
  
Harry enrojeció al igual que Luna, que no dejaba de sonreír  
  
- Recuerdo cuando estabas leyendo "The Quibbler" y traías la revista al revez-  
  
- Yo también lo recuerdo- comentó Luna.  
  
- ¿Por qué la traías al revez?-  
  
Luna sonrojo y no contesto. Por un momento se quedaron mirando las estrellas.  
  
- ¿ Y porque decidiste poner en la tarjeta que me mandaste "Tu enamorada secreta"?- Preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Pues porque así era mas enigmático y mas romántico, y además, según la revista que leí, les gustaba mas así a los chicos-  
  
- ¿Te gusta leer mucho, las revistas?-  
  
- Solo leo The Quibbler, pero en situaciones especiales como en esta, leo otras-  
  
- Creo, que ya nos deberíamos de ir a dormir, es demasiado tarde- comentó Harry  
  
- ¿Tan Pronto?- preguntó Luna sorprendida –Si, mejor platicamos después-  
  
-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos de ver aquí mañana a la misma hora?- preguntó Luna entusiasmada.  
  
- Creo que seria mejor que platicáramos por la tarde, a estas horas nos exponemos mucho a que alguien nos descubra -  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Luna.  
  
Agarraron sus capas, se las acomodaron, y sigilosamente caminaron hasta atravesar la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, después de haber esquivado a los oftenems.  
  
caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se tuvieron que separar para dirigirse hacia sus salas comunes.  
  
-¿Te puedo hacer unas cuantas preguntas?- preguntó Luna en un susurro.  
  
- Si, claro- dijo Harry.  
  
- Primero quítate la capa por unos instantes- pidió Luna  
  
Harry se sorprendió ante aquella suplica pero lo hizo. Cuando se la quito Luna ya no la traía puesta. Y se detuvieron unos instantes.  
  
- Así esta mucho mejor ¿Te gusto la cita?- preguntó Luna.  
  
- Si, me encanto-  
  
- ¿Te gusta como luzco?-  
  
-También, luces muy bella- contestó Harry.  
  
- ¿Te gusto mi beso?-  
  
Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta pero respondió -Si-.  
  
-¡¿entonces como puede ser que no hayas aceptado otro beso?! Ah! si comprendo, estas confundido, creo que necesitas que alguien tome la iniciativa antes que tu-  
  
Dijo Luna besándolo en la boca y alejándose hacia su sala común rebozante alegría.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (3)  
  
Seamus: ¿Qué ponga violencia? XD si tu dices... aunque no creo que sea necesario mucha, si... esa pelea con Draco estuvo buena y el castigo muajaja... mas todavía... Nos vemos.  
  
Rosana: Upss, creo que se me chisporroteo ese pequeño detalle ¬¬, gracias de todos modos por aclarármelo jaja, ni cuenta me había dado. Y con quien terminara Harry, de verdad que no se... estoy muy indeciso. Nos vemos.  
  
Anthony: Creo que no te hize caso al "No tardes" pero me atore, además de que me emocione tanto con el quinto libro que ya ni me acordaba de mi fic :P Espero que con esto suba la popularidad del fic jaja... y bueno, aquí tienes la reaccion de esta loca mujer. Nos vemos.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el décimo tercer capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable) Y Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
Y disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo pero me atore... y estaba leyendo el quinto libro, ya ni me acordaba del fic, además de que salí dos días de donde vivo... espero traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo y...  
  
Tengo una propuesta que espero, en sus reviews contesten,... me gustaría hacer la edición deluxe este fic, con los capítulos mas largos, mas dellados y con mas aventuras... mas estilo Rowling. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué opinan? El problema esta... en si desde ahora me tengo que dedicar a la edición deluxe, y parar con esta... o seguir con este y hasta que lo termine hacer la edición deluxe, y cuando termine... ¿dejo este fic? ¿ O lo borro y que solo quede la edición deluxe? ¿o no hago edición deluxe? Porfavor!! Ayúdenme.  
  
Gracias.  
  
(Próximo capitulo: El castigo)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	14. El castigo

14  
  
El castigo  
  
Harry partió rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Todo estaba en silencio, al entrar a la recamara camino de puntitas hasta su cama, tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar a los demás que yacían en sus camas profundamente dormidos.  
  
Tenia que dormir, pero le costo mucho trabajo... no podía despejar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos que lo tenían tan confundido. No podía olvidar el beso de Luna, aquella platica. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía pegar el ojo y descansar. Todo le daba vueltas.  
  
Y sin previo aviso quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Era de mañana. El sol pegaba en su cara y lo había despertado.  
  
El cansancio lo invadía. Parecía que apenas hace algunos minutos acababa de dormirse. Estiro los brazos, dio un gran bostezo y Se levanto dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Cuando llego, no había nadie mas que un grupito de chicas de Hufflepuff que platicaban placidamente.  
  
Harry esperó en la mesa de Gryffindor, a que llegaran sus compañeros y se sirviera el desayuno. Mientras pensaba, sin poder evitarlo en Luna.  
  
- Buenos días Harry- saludó Ginny que acababa de llegar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sentándose a lado de Harry que le respondió, también con una sonrisa - Hola Ginny-.  
  
Pronto El Gran Comedor se fue llenando y el murmullo de los estudiantes se fue extendiendo y se sirvió el desayuno. Salchichas con tocino. Todos comenzaron a servirse y a platicar.  
  
Llegaron las lechuzas con la correspondencia. Una lechuza algo rechoncha y pinta paso por encima de Harry peligrosamente y se poso a lado de su plato dejándole un pequeño sobre, que rápidamente Harry se apresuro a abrir. La lechuza, conforme con su trabajo volvió a tomar el vuelo desapareciendo de la vista de Harry, quien comenzó a leer la carta.  
  
Potter:  
  
El Torneo de Quidditch comenzara el 15 de Noviembre. Su primer partido será contra Ravenclaw. Ten informado a todo el equipo y recuerda de formar los planes de entrenamiento. He reservado a las 6:00 pm. El Lunes en el campo de Quidditch para que entrenen.  
  
Posdata: No olvides ir a mi despacho hoy a las 8:00 pm. Para cumplir tu castigo.  
  
Atte: Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Harry por poco se olvidaba de que tenia que ir a esa hora al despacho de la Profesora Mcgonagall y todo por culpa del imbecil de Draco. No tenia la culpa, pero no tenia mas que hacer que cumplir el castigo.  
  
Harry siguió comiendo. La mayoría habían recibido correspondencia y seguían leyéndola. Hermione había suspendido su desayuno y estaba escondida tras el Profeta. Cuando terminó Harry de comer, se marcho hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, puesto que le tocaba Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid.  
  
- ¡Que tal Harry?!- saludó Hagrid con entusiasmo. - - Hola Hagrid – saludó Harry. -¿qué tal te va con Hermione?- preguntó Hagrid lanzándole a Harry una mirada picarona –Bien- contestó Harry limitándose a dar mas información. Ernie bajó de las escaleras del castillo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hagrid y Harry que interrumpieron la platica, cosa que Harry agradecía pues no había amanecido de muy buen humor. Hagrid saludó a Ernie. Y Hermione quien fue la ultima en llegar se reunión con ellos, y Hagrid dio un saludo general – Buenos días chicos -  
  
- Buenos días- contestarón Ernie, Hermione y Harry.  
  
- Hoy traje al demiguise para que lo exploremos- dijo Hagrid – traten de no acercársele mucho pues puede desaparecer – exclamo Hagrid haciéndoles la señal de que lo siguieran.  
  
Los tres estaban atentos. Hermione y Ernie tomaban apuntes en su libreta, mientras que Harry se ocupo tan solo de escuchar.  
  
Hagrid los llevo hasta detrás de su cabaña donde se encontraron delante de un animal parecido a un mono, con ojos bastante grandes y de color negro y tristes, aunque muy tupido de pelo sedoso, largo y fino de color plateado, que estaba encerrado en una caja de vidrio mientras comía algunas hierbas.  
  
- Este hermoso animalito, suele hacerse invisible cuando se siente amenazado, y muy difícilmente se puede capturar, solo magos muy avanzados lo han logrado y con mucho trabajo – dijo Hagrid – Puede encontrarse en Extremo Oriente con mas facilidad que en cualquier parte del mundo... es un animal herbívoro y pacifico, pero extremadamente misterioso y útil- dijo Hagrid -¿alguien sabe para que sirve el pelo de los demiguises?-  
  
Hermione fue la única que levanto la mano.  
  
- Sirven para tejer capas invisibles- contestó Hermione.  
  
- Muy bien Hermione, 5 puntos mas para Gryffindor- exclamó Hagrid satisfecho.  
  
Harry no sabia aquello, pero era algo interesante saber de donde provenían las capas de invisibilidad.  
  
El resto de la clase pasaron comentado acerca del demiguise. Hagrid los puso a dibujarlo. Ernie, cuando se acerco bastante para identificar sus ojos, el demiguise desapareció y tardo 15 minutos en volver a aparecer. Al termino de la clase Hagrid les dejo tarea.  
  
- Me traerán un pergamino completo sobre las propiedades de los demiguises y traerán completo y coloreado su dibujo de el- Los tres se alejaron hacia el aula de Transformaciones.  
  
- Harry, espera un momento... me gustaría charlar contigo- dijo Hagrid. Harry se dio la vuelta, esperanzado de que la platica durara poco. No es que no le gustara platicar con Hagrid, pero no quería llegar rezagado a su clase de Transformaciones y no tenia ganas de dar detalles sobre la prosperacion de su relación con Hermione.  
  
- ¿ya solucionaste todo con Ron?- preguntó Hagrid a lo que Harry negó con la cabeza. –Ya veras que pronto comprenderán que están en un error y volverán a hablarse, no hay razón para que deje de ser amigos- dijo Hagrid tratando de reanimar a Harry – Eso espero- contestó Harry desanimado.  
  
Sentía mucho la falta de Ron, y creía ( o mas bien, esperaba) que Ron también. Era muy difícil pasar experiencias solo y sin contárselas a Ron, sin reírse con el, sin platicar, sin caminar juntos..  
  
- ¿Por qué tu no tomas la iniciativa y le pides a Ron que vuelvan a hablarse?- preguntó Hagrid esperanzado, Harry dio un no rotundamente con la cabeza. pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, su orgullo no se lo permitía, y sabia que Ron era el que estaba en el error, así que el le tenia que ofrecer unas disculpas. – El es el que debe de tomar la iniciativa, pues el fue quien se enojo conmigo-. Contestó Harry. Hagrid no respondió hasta al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
- Es mejor que te vayas, no se te vaya a hacer tarde- dijo dándole una palmada en el pecho. Harry guardo sus cosas, se despidió de Hagrid y caminó rumbo al aula de Transformaciones, donde lo esperaban Ernie, Hermione y la Profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
- Buenos días- saludó la Profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
- Buenos días- contestarón los tres. Harry tomó asiento y se dispuso a escuchar la clase de la Profesora.  
  
- La siguiente transformación es una de las mas importantes, y mas esenciales para el mundo de la aurologia ... y sin mas rodeos hoy nos dedicaremos a ver la transformación "Camdeplier"- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall. -¿alguien sabe en que consiste?- preguntó  
  
Nadie levantó la mano ni siquiera Hermione. Cosa extremadamente rara.  
  
Parecía que estaba decepcionada de si misma.  
  
- Muy bien- exclamó la profesora – No han oído de esta transformación debido a que solo la conocen los aurores, seria un verdadero caos, si todos la utilizaran. Y esta estrictamente prohibido que otras personas se enteren de ella y su funcionamiento-. Dijo la Profesora lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia y prosiguió – Esta transformación sirve para que las personas se transfiguren a si mismos, algo parecido a ser un animago... aunque por poco tiempo, y en esta transformación te conviertes en lo que necesites, en lo que quieras, y no en un animal en concreto por siempre. Esta claro que es esencial, como les mencione antes, para esquivar los peligros... solo para esquivarlos, pues de nada te sirve transformarte en un objeto u animal, si no podrás atacar, es solo para protegerte, y esconderte de los enemigos. – seguía diciendo la Profesora Mcgonagall, mientras los tres la escuchaban atentamente – Puedes convertirte en animal u objeto, por mas extraño que suene. Tan solo necesitas concentrarte en el objeto que quieras, murmurar – Camdeplierme- Ser auror no es fácil, y menos al estar expuesto siempre a los peligros -.  
  
Los tres asintieron. – para conseguir transformarse, necesitan concentrarse 100% en lo que quieren, eso es lo difícil, pues no es nada fácil pensar solo en una cosa cuando estas expuesto a tantos peligros y sabes que de ti depende tu vida o la de otros -El resto de la clase se la pasaron practicando aunque como la profesora les aclaro – Para conseguirlo se necesita mucha practica- y si era difícil convertir de un objeto a otro objeto, mucho mas difícil fue convertirse ellos a un objeto u animal, así que ninguno lo logro satisfactoriamente. Aunque Harry logro terminar con su cuerpo y cabeza en hormiga.  
  
La clase de Historia de la magia fue igual de aburrida que siempre.  
  
El profesor Binns se la paso hablando de cómo surgió la aurologia, y quien fue el primer auror (Alexander Egreg, o algo parecido). Harry no puso intereses y gracias a ello se llevo varias regañadas y codazos por Hermione que tomaba apuntes.  
  
- Esto seguro, que vendra en los EXTASIS del próximo año, y si no pones atención es posible que no lo pases...- insinuaba Hermione cada que veía que Harry se mordía las uñas, miraba los cordones de sus zapatos o contemplaba el cielo.  
  
La otra clase fue Adivinación con Firenze que seguía impartiéndola.  
  
Nada de interesante para Harry y tampoco para Hermione, que aunque ella se restia era imposible darle otra materia a ella sola.  
  
Y para terminar con las clases, fueron a Defensa contra las artes oscuras con el Profesor Moody. Harry no pudo contenerse a compararlo con el viejo sapo feo de Umbridge que impartió clases el otro año. Desde luego que prefería a Moody mil veces, al menos no carraspeaba la garganta y dejaba la mano cicatrizada a Harry.  
  
Era el ultimo día en el que se dedicaban a la maldición Imperius, ahora no practicaban solo con ranas o lagartijos, si no que practicaban entre ellos mismos, el único que logro resistencia fue Harry, aunque los tres avanzaron notoriamente, y resistieron mucho ante esta maldición. Moody los felicito y les aviso que la siguiente semana se dedicarían al Cruciatus.  
  
...  
  
Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8:00 pm. Harry se dirigía al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall a grandes zancadas y apretando los dientes. Seguro que si veía a Draco, no resistiría a darle otra buena golpiza. Llego faltando poco para la hora prevista, donde la Profesora lo esperaba sentada en su escritorio.  
  
-Tome asiento- le ordenó la Profesora a Harry.  
  
Esperaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, mientras que la profesora Mcgonagall revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, hasta que llego Draco y también tomo asiento.  
  
- Como castigo a su mal comportamiento, tendrán que asear el aula de Pociones en las mazmorras. El Profesor Snape los estará esperando ahí- exclamó la profesora Mcgonagall –Pueden salir, y traten de controlar su carácter si no es que quieren, además de perder puntos para su casa, perder la capitanía de su equipo de quidditch -.  
  
Harry se dirigía furioso a las mazmorras. Se sentía rabioso. Seguro que a el le dejarían el trabajo pesado mientras que Draco se limaba las uñas. Desde que Harry entro en primero se noto el "cariño" que tenia el Profesor Snape hacia él y las notorias preferencias hacia sus alumnos de Slytherin, en especial Malfoy. Harry pudo notar la cara de satisfacción que tenia Draco cuando salio del despacho de Mcgonagall.  
  
- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó el Profesor Snape con una sonrisa de suficiencia parecida a la de Draco, cuando Harry llego al aula de pociones. Harry no estaba de humor para contestarle y no le contesto, tan solo le mando una mirada fulminante. Paso poco tiempo hasta que llego Draco.  
  
- Le pedí a la profesora, que si me podían ayudar a asear el aula de Pociones- comenzó Snape a explicar, cuando Draco se sentó con una gran sonrisa de complicidad con el Profesor de Pociones. – debido a que esta demasiado sucia. Parece que los alumnos que pasan por aquí son unos cochinitos que se limitan a tener limpia esta aula, al menos si trabajaran como debiera...y comprendo que no tienen la suficiente educación para resistirse a golpear al otro- prosiguió.  
  
Harry miraba hacia la pared, y trataba de hacer caso omiso a los comentarios indirectos de el Profesor. - Potter, limpia el armario de los ingredientes y polvos mágicos... correctamente. Te estaré vigilando-  
  
- Malfoy, acomoda las butacas-.  
  
Harry golpeo la pared con el puño. Snape sonreía. Y Draco meneaba el culo mientras acomodaba las butacas. Estaba seguro de que eso pasaría, era injusto.  
  
A Harry le dieron ganas de romper de un golpe el armario e irse a su sala común, pero se resistió y se puso a hacer el quehacer. Draco termino muy pronto y regreso a la sala común de Slytherin con aire de vencedor, mientras que Harry, histérico, limpiaba rápidamente el armario y acomodaba los ingredientes. Terminó hasta las 11 de la noche después de haber repetido en dos ocasiones el acomodo, pues según Snape no lo hacia como correspondía.  
  
Snape lo disfrutaba... y no le importa disimularlo. Le gustaba ver sufrir a Harry.  
  
Harry estaba saliendo del aula de Pociones rápidamente, después de fulminarse mutuamente con la mirada, cuando Snape lo llamo.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta.  
  
- Seguiremos con las clases de Oclumencia- comenzó a decir Snape – Lunes y Jueves a las 8:00 pm. en mi despacho. Espero que en esta ocasión no lo tomes como un juego, pues ya viste lo que causaste- dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
  
A Harry le dio tentación de golpear a Snape en la cara. ¿Acaso Snape tenia razón?. Prefería no pensar en eso.  
  
Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se alejo. Le daban ganas de patear todo por donde pasaba. Terminó derrumbando una armadura. Había tenido los planes de cuando llegar ponerse al corriente con sus trabajos. Snape le había arruinado todo y estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo a esas horas. Mejor, cuando se levantara los haría.  
  
- ¿Contraseña?- pidio la señora Gorda, cuando Harry llegó al retrato de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. - Calcetines sucios- contestó Harry bruscamente. La señora Gorda lo miro con aire ofendido y murmuró algo así como –Que genio se carga este chico- El retrato se abrió y Harry entró.  
  
Ron estaba sentado frente a la chimenea.  
  
Harry por un momento se vio tentado preguntarle a Ron que hacia. Pero se siguió de largo. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando lo llamo Ron.  
  
Harry volteo hacia con el.  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo-.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (2)  
  
Anthony: Hola, pues mucha gracias por tu sugerencia con la edición deluxe que la tome mucho en cuenta, no la haré, quizás en un futuro, pero así, por ahora esta bien, no me voy a liar haciendo otra, mientras sigo este, que espero cada vez te guste mas. Al menos ya se que tengo dos seguidores fieles de mi fan fic, tu eres uno de ellos (con Seamus) y eso me enorgullece mucho. Muchas gracias, como siempre... por tu review. Hasta luego.  
  
Rosana: A mi también me gusto esa platica entre Harry y Luna, Luna es una chica adorable y única, creo que cualquiera de las dos esta muy bien. Mi mayor lió, además de la trama ha sido con quien se quedara Harry y eso ya lo tengo resuelto, aunque claro... es sorpresa... en los próximos capítulos lo sabrás. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, sigas leyendo mi fic y muchas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el décimo cuarto capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable) Y Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y en especial a los que me dejan reviews!  
  
Con respecto a la edición deluxe que les había propuesto en el capitulo anterior, tomando en cuenta los comentarios de mis seguidores :P he decidido que por el momento no la habrá, aunque no descarto la idea, en un futuro, quizás.  
  
Les comento que estoy leyendo el libro 5to. en español para aclarar cosas que estuvieron mal traducidas, pues me lo leí pirateado en la red. Entonces, esperaré a terminarlo para hacer el capitulo 15. No será demasiado, pero será mas de lo normal del tiempo que comúnmente tardo en actualizar, así que si ven que no actualizo es por eso.  
  
Gracias.  
  
(Próximo capitulo: Todavía no se el nombre)  
  
Hasta Luego 


	15. Memorias y mediacion

15  
  
Memorias y mediación  
  
Harry no dijo nada, no sabia que pensar, quizás Ron le pediría que volvieran a ser amigos ( si es que acaso, alguna vez dejaron de serlo) o le diría que ya no deseaba ser su amigo ( si es que todavía lo era). Esperó a que Ron volviera a hablar.  
  
Ron se frotaba las manos nerviosamente y miraba hacia abajo. Parecía, que tampoco, no sabia que decir. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba sus rostros y hacía que el pelo de Ron pareciera de un rojo mas intenso de que de costumbre.  
  
- No tiene sentido seguir enojados- exclamo Ron nerviosamente, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. Harry no respondió, no encontró nada apto para responder. – Quisiera que me perdonaras... me comporte estúpidamente... tu no tienes la culpa de que seas famoso, de que Hermione te quiera... y, te quiero mucho amigo- no necesitaba mas, y asintió con la cabeza y se lanzo a Ron y lo abrazo. Lo invadía un sentimiento de alivio, de calma.  
  
- Mira- dijo Ron señalando el tablón de anuncios mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – El 5 de Octubre será la primera ida a Hogsmeade, quizás sea bueno ir a las Tres Escobas y platicar ¿No crees?-  
  
Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Sirius... recordar que gracias a él, podía ir a Hogsmeade, que en Hogsmeade, en la casa de los gritos fue donde se entero de la verdad, que en Hogsmeade fue donde platicaba con el en forma de perro...  
  
- ¿Harry?- dijo Ron. Harry se sobresalto. – Ha si- contestó. Aquella noche, ese pensamiento no se pudo apartar de su mente, no pudo dejar de pensar que si no hubiera sido tan tonto, que si hubiera estudiado Oclumancia que si hubiera seguido los consejos de Hermione, y hubiera cerrado su mente... Sirius seguiría con vida, no podía dejar de imaginar que estaría haciendo Sirius en esos momentos si siguiera con vida.  
  
De pronto, iba recorriendo un pasillo de Hogwarts, sigiloso, ese pasillo ya lo conocía, ya lo había visto antes... escuchaba llantos y sollozos, y entro en una puerta que lo dirigía a un baño de donde provenían aquellos gemidos, un baño al que ya había entrado varias veces y se encontró con Myrtle la llorona hablando con Cho, las dos sin dejar de llorar. Los baños estaban inundados, y llenos de pañuelos desechables que Cho acababa de utilizar en limpiarse las lagrimas. No se percataron de la presencia de Harry que miraba como Cho se convertía poco a poco en un fantasma aperlado y sin mas ni mas, ahora... estaba frente un altar, vestida de novia y contrayendo matrimonio con el pañuelo desechable, mientras que Myrtle los casaba sin parar de llorar. De pronto, las dos estaban riendo a carcajadas apuntando a Harry, había desaparecido el altar, aunque Cho seguía con el vestido de novia. No entendía porque estaban riéndose de el -¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Harry ansioso de saber porque se reían – Se... te olvidaron... – dijo Cho riendo furtivamente -¿qué se me olvidaron?- preguntó Harry –Los pantalones- contestó Cho entrecortadamente por la risa. Harry volteo preocupado hacia abajo, se sobresalto y se levantó agitado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron, que se estaba cambiando en la cama de al lado, al ver que Harry estaba sentado en su cama respirando rápidamente –Nada- contestó Harry asimilando el raro sueño que acababa de tener.  
  
Había llegado el fin de semana, y fresco viento acariciaba al castillo. La amistad entre Ron y Harry había retomado el rumbo. El sábado por la mañana, estuvieron junto al lago contemplando el amanecer mientras se platicaban, lo que, no se habían platicado. Ron estaba perplejo al enterarse lo de la cita que tuvo Harry con Luna, cuando se lo comentó.  
  
- Podrías quedarte con Luna, y yo con Hermione- aconsejo Ron sonriendo, y agregando rápidamente al ver la mirada fulminante de Harry – es broma, es broma-.  
  
Por la tarde, se montaron en sus escobas y estuvieron volando alrededor del castillo. El sagrado, fin de semana, estaba llegando a su fin, y debido a que no hicieron los deberes (cosa que Hermione les estuvo insinuando varias veces) tuvieron que quedarse el domingo por la noche para terminarlos. Harry estaba cansado, al igual que Ron, y los dos ya estaban cabeceando, Hermione, antes de Hermione les recordó, que se los había advertido, y que eso les pasaba por desidiosos, aunque trataron de ignorar sus comentarios.  
  
Llego el lunes, principio de semana y ya cargaban con demasiados deberes para el día siguiente. Aunque sin muchas ganas, Harry se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape a las 8 de la noche, para seguir con las clases de Oclumancia.  
  
- Siéntate Potter- ordenó Snape cuando Harry llegó, guardando algo que Harry reconoció como el pensadero de Dumbledore en un armario de detrás. Harry siguió la orden y se sentó sin mirar a Snape a los ojos, recordó de repente, la razón del porque Snape le dejo de dar Oclumancia.  
  
- ¿Ya sabes para que sirve la Oclumancia? ¿O no te quedo demasiado claro después de que gracias a tu agudeza, hayas puesto tantas vidas en peligro, y que tu querido padrino haya muerto?- dijo Snape con un toque de satisfaccion en su voz.  
  
- ¡Con Sirius no le permito que se meta!- dijo Harry rabioso parándose de su asiento y apretando los puños.  
  
- Tome asiento Potter, para empezar, usted no es nadie para darme ordenes, y mucho menos para levantarme la voz y le recuerdo que me tiene que llamar Profesor o señor, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape.  
  
Harry se vio tentado a golpear en la cara a Snape pero se resistió.  
  
- Contésteme a mi pregunta, quizás, para que le quede claro, tengo que repetirle en que consiste Oclumancia y le tengo que repetir que el Señor Tenebroso se puede incrustar en sus pensamientos- dijo Snape fríamente. – Lo se, señor- contestó Harry.  
  
- Pues entonces, comenzamos. Tendrá que practicar siempre antes de acostarse, tendrá que cerrar su mente, si no quiere que el señor tenebroso ponga en riesgo a alguien, y usted... como siempre, tenga que ir a salvarlo-. Harry no contesto, pero no dejaba de apretar los puños de fulminar con la mirada a Snape, que sonreía cínicamente.  
  
-¡Legeremens!- grito Snape. Harry no tuvo tiempo para tratar de defenderse ni para prepararse, el despacho dio vueltas ante sus ojos y desapareció, por su mente pasaban, como una película parpadeante, a toda velocidad imágenes y mas imágenes. Estaba en la mansión de los gritos con la varita levantada, frente estaban Sirius y Lupin.... estaba con Cho en el salón de té de madame Pudipie, mientras los cupidos le lanzaban confeti en la cabeza, la mayoría del salón los miraba, Cho estaba llorando desconsoladamente... Estaba junto a Neville, Bellatrix lanzaba un hechizo a Sirius, que cayo detrás del velo -¡no!- murmuró Harry. Estaba en el suelo agitado.  
  
- No te controlas Potter, no has avanzado, estas igual que la primera vez, eres una presa fácil para el señor tenebroso... como ya te habrás dado cuenta-.  
  
Harry no contesto, se paro dificultosamente de su silla y después de unos segundos repuso. –Pues... no estaba preparado, me tomo desprevenido- dijo Harry tratándose de defender.  
  
- Pues, considero muy improbable que el señor tenebroso te avise cuando vaya a penetrar en tu mente, y si no quieres que lo haga, tienes que oponer resistencia Potter! Tienes que estar preparado siempre-.  
  
Harry todavía respiraba agitadamente. – Lo volveremos a intentar – dijo Snape - ¡Legeremens!- gritó. Harry estaba preparado y dijo fuertemente -¡Protego!-. Avanzaba entre los pasillos llenos de estantes con bolas de cristal, delante estaban alrededor de 10 mortifagos... estaba ante el basilisco, fawkes volaba hacia él emitiendo hermosos cantos... poco a poco fue desapareciendo las imágenes y volvió al despacho, estaba con los ojos cerrados, no obstante, esta vez, estaba parado y no tumbado en el suelo.  
  
- Vas progresando Potter- murmuró Snape con voz indiferente.  
  
Harry volvió a la sala común hasta las 9 de La noche, después de haber estado practicando con Snape. Ya no podía tomar como juego Oclumancia, y ahora, de verdad tenia que cerrar su mente.  
  
Iba rápidamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, pero se sobresalto al escuchar a Draco del otro lado y se quedo quieto para escuchar la platica.  
  
- Así es- dijo Draco triunfante - ¿Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí o nos iremos?- pregunto Goyle – Pues claro que nos iremos, no creo que nos dejen aquí cuando planean un ataque-.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (2)  
  
Seamus: No hay cuidado con lo de los reviews. No te preocupes, lo importante en realidad, es saber que te esta gustando mi fic. Como viste en este capitulo, Ron Y Harry arreglaron sus problemas, los dos muy en el fondo lo querían, pero su orgullo no se los permitía, y al final Ron tomo la iniciativa. Harry no se hizo esperar. Estoy muy confundido cada vez que pienso con quien va a terminar Harry, aunque tengo la idea. Gracias y nos vemos pronto.  
  
Anthony: Pues creo que ya no te voy a agradar demasiado, en esta ocasión tarde demasiado en actualizar (mas adelante veras el porque mas detalladamente) y a mi también me pasa lo mismo, que si dejan de actualizarlo por mucho tiempo, pues se le pierde el hilo, es por eso que trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Los hechizos y encantamientos que has visto a mi se me han ocurrido, son cosas que he creído convenientes que se aprendieran, la criatura que llevo Hagrid, la saque de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos. Gracias por tu review y hasta luego.  
  
Skuld Potter: Estoy bien, no me quejo de nada. Gracias por la preocupación jeje, continuare, desde luego, el fan fiction, no los abandonaré, aunque hay ocasiones que a veces te quitan la inspiración o falta de tiempo, etc. Por eso tarde en esta ocasión mucho en actualizar, espero que me entiendan, pero eso no significa que los abandone. Me agrada que te haya gustado, lo que va, de mi fan fiction. Gracias por tu review. Nos vemos.  
  
Rosana: Nop¡ como ya lo dije en la pasada contestación a Skuld, no los tengo abandonados, en el mensaje del autor te darás cuenta del porque de mi tardanza. Actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Gracias y hasta luego.  
  
MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el décimo quinto capitulo de mi fic del sexto libro, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!! (Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos etc. Todo es aceptable) Y Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y en especial a los que me dejan reviews!  
  
Discúlpenme la demora para subir este capitulo. No me gusta leer rapidísimo, además de que no puedo pues porque me canso de la mirada, voy a la escuela etc. Y me gusta disfrutarlo y estar atento lo que dice, y si me lo leo en tres días, pues no lo disfruto como me gustaría. Dure como dos semanas masomenos leyendo el quinto libro, y lo termine de leer, y pues se me fue la inspiración... no me llegaba gracia para escribir el capitulo y me espere algunos días, hasta ayer, que sentía que estaba inspirado y que tenia ganas de escribir pues lo empecé hasta hace algunos minutos lo termine. Y Aquí esta, espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena y que me comprendan, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, se los juro... pero no me gusta forzar mi cerebro, pues me podría salir una **** de capitulo, y no quiero eso, además de que disfruto escribiendo, no lo hago por obligación, así que me di mi tiempo para leer el quinto libro, y seguir con el sexto (que seria mi fan fic), pero bueno pues... los grandes escritores demoran también jeje... pretextos. (Rowling tardo mas de dos años en sacar el quinto).  
  
Gracias por su atención.  
  
(Próximo capitulo: Todavía no se el nombre)  
  
Hasta Luego 


End file.
